Blue Moon Baby
by Shelby Chace
Summary: Edited...Lone Wanderer, Castiel finds the Medic Renee again and a deal is made. With old tragic memories soon to surface and new unspoken emotions beginning, the pair travel across the wastes with danger and drama ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Ten Years Ago…_

"Now, don't you look at me like that, baby," he said in a sweet disciplining way, "I promise I'll be back tomorrow. It's just a simple deal, nothing too big…"

The twelve-year-old cut her father off sharply. "You always say that, Daddy," she said with an eye roll. "Why can't we just stay here instead for awhile, RivetCity isn't _that_ bad…"

Her father sighed, yet smiled back at his daughter and stopped packing his bag. He had such a sweet charming smile, yet his daughter rarely grinned back. The young girl was thin and pretty. Her dirty-blonde hair was long and pin-straight, but thick and glossy. She had a combination of her mother and father's eyes, hazel green with streaks of gold within the irises. She was a beautiful little lady.

"This'll be a new life for us, Renée, a new beginning," he replied and knelt down to her level. "You're gonna love it, I promise."

Renée pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Promise again," she said, "You have to promise twice for luck, or it won't work."

"I promise," Her father responded kindly and kissed her cheek, "I love you, doll-baby, you're gonna be a real strong pretty lady when you grow up."

Renée couldn't help but smile now; her father had a way of charming people. He was a great guy, real cute and caring. He was tall and young, in his late-twenties then, with thick dark hair and attractive features of the face. His big green eyes sparkled when he told her of the wonders from the old world. He spoke of huge green valleys, wide blue oceans, and tall vibrant forests. He told her of sports cars and outdoor games. As she lay before bed, he'd recall all that he had read about. The smeared texts from the history books were given new life through his words.

Noah, her loving, gallant father, was a good man. His gentleness was warming and kind. Perhaps too sweet, Renée noted, he couldn't handle her mother. They had drifted apart, she had pushed him away and Renée resented her for that. Yet, she knew how much he still loved her; he had never stopped loving her, never. Angela, her mother, had been the love of his life. Renée knew that her mother still loved her father very much and even asked of him at times, but she always withdrew from him. They had been so in love before, inseparable, but now a space had come between them. It was both of their faults, Renée recognized. Her mother was too controlling, too strong-minded, and her father could never stay in one place for long, he was too imaginative, too passionate.

"You just have to be careful and make sure you're smart about it and don't stay too long," Renée was ordering, "You already promised so you have to."

Noah smiled again and kissed her on the top of the head. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother." He said and winked at her, "I promise, doll-baby, I promise."

_Present Time…_

It was pouring. Rain came down in buckets, smacking hard into the windows and pelting against the roof of that small pub. The way the water shifted with the wind, it created tiny swept pockets in the sand. The dark angry sky stretched far across the wastes as thunder groaned overhead. Lightning brightened the dead land for seconds at a time like quick snapshots from a photographer.

Baltimore, Maryland, was where the bar was located, on the outskirts of Baltimore to be exact. Renée thought it was a shitty little inn, but for now it was her occupation to serve shady watelanders booze and keep that little business going for Chelsea's sake. For what it was worth, the owner, Chelsea, had offered her a place to stay as well. It was kind of her, Renée thought, cleaning out a glass with a rag. She was a bartender and she kind of liked it. When the Enclave helicopter was shot down she found herself crashed in the middle of nowhere. She, an Enclave medic, was alone and shaken, but alive. The two pilots and one another passenger had been killed, crushed actually. Perhaps it was luck, maybe fate, but she didn't kick the bucket that day. Randy and Jean had taken another chopper before the building went up in flames. Renée hardly had enough time to board a helicopter before the HQ exploded. After the chopper crashed two days later she had found the little settlement in upstate Maryland and decided to earn a bit of dough before she got the hell out of that sinkhole.

The lighting in the pub was dim and dreary; it smelled of booze, sweat, and cigarette smoke. Renée minded at first, but now she just ignored the stench. At least she was getting paid. Could be worse, she thought, a lot worse. The old burned counter was sticky and scuffed. An old jukebox from the corner of the room was playing an Elvis Presley song; the words were resonating into the concrete walls along with the familiar rock n' roll tune. Heartbreak Hotel, Renée knew the title, what a heartbreak this place was.

The rumbling of thunder ripped her from her prior reflection and she snapped her head up. However, this roaring sound was not thunder at all, but the exhaust tip of an actual working motorcycle. One of those old ones before the war, a Yamaha maybe, Renée couldn't tell. The single headlight briefly blinded her through the window then the rider powered down the machine. Jerk, she thought and glanced about quickly to see if anyone else saw the man on the motorcycle.

There weren't many people in the tavern except for two old dudes, Chelsea and herself. Renée oddly felt her stomach do a little excited twirl for some reason suddenly. She watched the rider dismount through the haze of the heavy downcast and the darkness from the night. Strangely the rider didn't seem agitated by the rain and almost leisurely entered the bar. He was soaked, rainwater dripping from his clothing continuously and onto the wood floor in streams. The two old men turned and looked back to the wastlelander casually. The guy was tall and young with a strong build. His dark leather jacket was sleek with the water, his blue jeans dampened by it.

"Who's the hunk?" Chelsea asked Renée over her shoulder in a whisper.

Renée watched him run a hand through his dark wet hair and remove the drenched bandana from the lower portion of his face then the goggles from his eyes. "I'll be damned…" she whispered to herself and put the glass down.

Renée recognized him immediately, even from afar. The face, the hair, the build. Casanova.

His black harness boots hit the floor with sturdy thumps as he strode across the floor to the counter; his gait nearly matched the music with large strides. Renée smiled and put down the rag as well. Casanova pulled up a stool right before her and sat; yet kept his eyes low. She wanted to see his blue eyes again, but he wouldn't look up. He just sat there with his forearms rested on the countertop, gaze at his hands.

"What can I get you, sugar?" she asked, her accent flaring with voice smooth and sweet. He looked upset, withdrawn, she noted. His body language was defensive and saddened.

The wastelander rolled his shoulders. "Whiskey," he replied in a low raspy tone, "Please." He added after as she grabbed the bottle and a shot glass from behind her.

Renée placed the glass in front of him and poured the liquor then set the bottle down. He didn't drink it right away, but just watched the liquid swirl in his grasp. What's he thinking? When he did finally take the shot and motioned for another Renée poured the beverage again. However, this time, right as his hand went for it she stole the glass and took the shot herself. She saw him smile an annoyed grin as he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Why so blue, Casanova?" she asked and put the glass back down with a clink.

She was instantly struck with those giant baby blues with that question, and she melted. He quickly jerked his head up at her and stared for a few moments. He was confused maybe, and then she saw the glint of contentment rise in his expression. He had such a cute face, real handsome, drop dead actually.

"Renée?" he nearly whispered in shock and delight.

The bartender smiled warmly at him. "Hi-ya stranger," she said back and acknowledged the affection that spilt into her core when she looked at him. "You're gonna catch a cold like that, ya know?"

He smirked and shook his head slightly. "What are you doin' here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she mimicked him and poured another shot. "That's the real question."

"I asked first." He said and grabbed the glass from her.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" she snickered and leaned over to rest her elbows on the countertop, her face close to his now. "Tell me, babe, what's a nice guy like you doin' all the way out here in the ass-end of Maryland?"

Castiel bit his lip and lowered his gape again. Renée could see his cheeks flush suddenly when she leaned in close. "I really don't know." He replied and looked back up to her. She loved his eye color, so sweet and blue. For a moment she thought she'd get lost inside him, fall into those sapphire seas.

"You don't know?" she said again and bit her lip, mimicking him.

"I just kept drivin'…" Cas said real soft and stared at her.

Renée didn't break the eye contact or shy away like most people did when he'd look at them that way. She just kept watching him, her honeyed eyes stuck on him like glue. "And you drove all the way out here just to see me, I'm flattered Cas." She joked and stood upright again with a grin.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" he said and took the shot.

"I work here, temporarily of course." Renée said, "But I'm hoping to head on out soon, if ya know what I mean." She said with a hint and cocked her head at him. "Must be a reason why you couldn't stop driving."

Castiel seemed to be pondering something for a second then sighed and leaned back in the stool. "Must be…"

"Deal's a deal, ain't it?" Renée said with an arched eyebrow, "You haven't forgotten have you now?"

"RivetCity?" he inquired and began to dig in his jacket pocket for something.

"That's right, baby…" Renée began, but he cut her off.

"But I thought… well I figured that…"

"That I was dead?" she cut him off this time.

"Renée…" he said in an almost penalizing way as he took a cigarette and a Zippo lighter from the small box.

"Well I'm not so it still sticks, okay? And it better be stickin' or I'm gonna be a bit angry with your butt, mister." Renée teased and licked her pink lips, "Call it fate, destiny, whatever you like, but I think you were meant to ride out here and come and find me for a reason, Casanova."

He looked at her for a moment then put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. "I can smoke in here right?"

What a bizarre question, Renée thought and rolled her eyes. "Yes…"

Cas flipped shut the Zippo in a quick smooth motion and took a long drag of the cigarette. "Cool." He said dully before he exhaled, the white smoke now coiling in the air. She liked the way the smoke left his lips, the way it rose up and lightly brushed against his cheek.

"You can get cancer and die from those, ya know." Renée said and pursed her lips.

Castiel laughed now, that sweet smile lighting up his face. "What can't kill me out here?"

Renée smirked and held out her hand for one for his cigarettes. He handed her one hesitantly and she brought it to her mouth between her fingers, leaning in close again for him to light it. He lit it up and she took a quick drag then blew it to the side. "That," she pointed over toward the jukebox and Cas turned slightly to view it, "That right there, that old, sexy, memorable tune from the King, that can't kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

The medic toyed with him. Her hair was cut shorter than the last time he'd seen her, a few months back. Not many women have short hair, Cas thought. He also noticed her clothing. She wore a leathery brown top with a white v-cut cotton tee beneath; the sleeves were elbow length and beige wool. The top was laced up the back and at the chest, all cropped at abdomen, he couldn't ignore her bare stomach and womanly curves of her waist. At her legs she was equipped with tight brown stitched up polyester pants and black ankle-high female combat boots. She looked real cute and sexy, he noted, a total babe.

Renée appeared just as beautiful, brilliant, and intense as he recalled back in Raven Rock only her get-up differed. She told him her hours were over for the evening yet refused to depart that night.

"Absolutely not," she was complaining, "It's fuckin' raining buckets out there! I'm not riding in that shit with you especially when I haven't even prepared myself to just hop on that old-ass machine." Renée explained and tapped her nails on the black window beside them. "Do you even know how to ride that thing properly?"

The couple sat at a two seated table in the dreary bar like a trip back in time. All I need now is a cheeseburger and a milkshake, Cas thought, no, scratch that, a beer. He internally laughed with that little thought and let Renée rant; it was odd that someone else, other than him, was keeping up with the conversation and with such ease.

"It's just a little rain, Renée," Castiel said and squashed his cigarette butt into the windowsill, "I drove in it all the way from Montgomery."

"That's bullshit! There's no way you drove all the way from… what were you doing in Montgomery?" she questioned momentarily then shook her head, "Never mind, just don't blame me if you die from pneumonia and I plan not to, thanks."

"Why? What's in Montgomery?" he asked.

"You should know if ya road through it." She rolled her eyes at him, "Doesn't matter anyway…" she added quickly and took the last shot between them, now about sixteen empty shot glasses sat overturned on the table, spit equally. "You feelin' a little retarded?"

Castiel looked at her with a frown suddenly, like a small child. "Not that kind of retarded, dipshit," Renée laughed, "I mean tipsy, because I am, oh and don't you make fun of me for being a lightweight, I'm tiny okay?"

Cas cracked up. "No, I'm not tipsy and I wasn't gonna say anything about you being small."

"Hey! It's _petite_ not small! And see, you're laughing!"

"You said tiny, it's the same thing." He said back calmly and suddenly realized that it felt good to just be in her company. Castiel couldn't remember the last time he laughed.

Renée rolled her pretty green eyes with a smile then hit his arm. "Whatever, at least I'm not a mongoloid like you, Casanova."

Cas nearly pissed his pants. "I'm not a fuckin' mongoloid!" he was laughing hysterically, "Who says that?" She liked the way he smiled, the way such a simple expression could light up his face. When he laughed, Renée noted, he would sort of let his head drop and look at her with his head cocked. It was funny.

Renée giggled, her face scrunching up adorably. "Apparently I do? I have no idea…"

"You just compared me to a person with Downs's syndrome," he cackled and pushed himself up from the chair.

"Whoops!" Renée laughed and threw her hands up, "Hey! Where are you going? You're not sad I called you a mongoloid right!"

"No, I'm going to the bathroom… midget." He snickered over his shoulder as he strode away from the table.

"Hey! I heard that!" Renée snapped and watched him stride toward the back of the bar. She liked the way he sort of strutted across the floor, real proud. "Stupid men and their small bladders…" she mumbled to herself.

"Da way you walk is da way you fuck." Chelsea said to Renée when approaching the table, it was as if she had read her mind. She had a tray in hand and began to pick up the shot glasses.

Renée laughed up at her. "You tryin' to hit on me? Well, sorry I have erectile dysfunction and I fear women."

"You're cut off." Chelsea replied with a smirk and tossed her head toward the restroom. "So who is he? He's real cute."

Renée stood and helped her with the glasses. "Just some guy I met like two or so months ago," she explained indifferently, "Up at Raven, like I told you, we've got a transaction going."

Chelsea tossed her head back and laughed as they strode over to the counter. "The only _transaction _I'd have with that man is with his cock and the places he should put it, per say. Mmhmm, I know that's what you got going on there girl. "

Renée laughed and leaned against the bar. "Hell no, I've dealt with my fair share of men long enough," she retorted, "Stupid, one-track-minded, assholes…"

Chelsea shrugged her shoulders. "True, but they're good for some things."

"Yeah, sure, until they call you stupid-ass names and give you presents then fuck you over like a total prick." She said drunkenly and played with her bangs. "Scratch that, I never got any presents…"

"Sounds like you're speakin' from experience…" Chelsea snickered then looked up, "Here a'comes a prick now, walkin' up in here all proud like the Devil himself." She said in a mocking way with her lips pursed.

Renée groaned. "Don't get me started."

"Who's walking like the Devil?" Cas asked while digging in his coat pocket again.

"Devil in disguise." Chelsea muttered and played with her black braided hair.

"Ha!" Renée cackled and turned to him, still leaning against the counter, "Somebody, a stupid, one-track-minded, dope-head."

"Huh," he said casually and took out the amount of caps he owed, "What a jerk." Castiel leaned and placed the money on the counter while Renée glared at him. He winked at Chelsea and spoke with that smirk. "Hope that'll cover it all." He flirted and gave her twice the amount due.

Chelsea smiled robotically and ignored the extra cash. "It's fine, sir," she said seriously now and quickly glanced over to her employee," Bar's closed now, can't stay here."

Renée took in a breath to say something but Chelsea cut her off. "Nope, don't you go vouchin' for him, I don't trust nobody… you're just an exception." She retorted then pointed at Renée with that last statement and raised her eyebrows.

After Chelsea strode off and into the back where she lived, Renée looked to Cas. "Sometimes I think she's bipolar… don't worry I'll talk to her."

"It's fine, I'll just…"

"No," Renée cut him off and pushed herself from the counter, "You're my bodyguard and you're not skippin' out on me in the middle of the night… let me just talk to her, Casanova." She reassured with a wink and tug of his jacket then strutted off into the backroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It sounded like the ocean. Simply powerful and plentiful, like a force birthed by nature; a rebirth. The way the water propelled from the pipes then cascaded into the basin seemed all too surreal. The dawn rose from the city ruins and painted the water in such peaceful hues of violets and blues. It was Tuesday, the thirteenth, and time stood still at this moment. Twenty years ago seemed so near now and the event of his birthday seemed so trivial. The wastelander stood on the metal grate of the pathway, the basin below frothy with the sparkling water, his forearms rested on the railing. A light breeze ruffled his dark hair.

Charon strode down the steel path leisurely then took his place at his employer's side. Companion more than an employer, he deeply cared for him. Castiel acknowledged his friend's presence with a very slight grin, his ocean-blue eyes still stuck on the horizon.

"It's beautiful," he said quietly and continued to stare, "Seems like a lifetime ago I was back in that vault, all that time spent there wasted."

"It's good," Charon replied, yet could not understand why Castiel seemed upset. "Time isn't a waste."

Cas enjoyed Charon's short words of positive meaningful outlook. "It turned out pretty well though." He said and hunched over to watch the water meet the basin. He ran his thumb over his lip in thought. "Wish my dad could've seen it."

Charon nodded. "My mother would've loved it…" Cas said to himself as Charon shifted where he stood. This wasn't going to be good, he thought, whenever Castiel had that look nothing was.

"Where you going?"

Cas was silent for a moment then stood up straight, hands clenched tight around the rail. "I don't know… I'll just drive, I suppose. I feel like I need to go… somewhere…"

"Why not stay?" Charon cut him off and Cas smiled to himself.

Cas turned to Charon and dug in his coat pocket as he spoke. "You know I've meaning to give you something," he said and pulled out a folded worn paper and handed it over, "Should've given this to you months ago… I never thought of you that way."

Charon unfolded the paper slowly and recognized the document. His contract was heavy in his hands. "B… Cas I…"

"Keep it," Cas said with a grin and clapped him on the shoulder, "I was never your boss, I think the word _friend_ works better," he explained and shrugged, "You're the only one I got so I guess that makes us best friends." He laughed.

Charon stared at the document like it was the Hope Diamond. Castiel had this glow about him, yet seemed saddened. "Goodbye, Charon."

The ghoul snapped his head up and gazed at his friend in perplexity and perhaps hurt. Cas bit his lip and stared down at his feet for a second then looked up, hands in his pockets. "Have a good rest of your long-ass life, man."

Castiel patted his shoulder again then spun on his heels and began to saunter off. "Oh, and one more thing," he called and turned back as he kept walking, "Find a lady, don't be so fuckin' lonely like me!"

Charon chuckled then turned back to the water. With a smile he ripped up the paper into tiny pieces and threw them over the railing. The weightless pieces floated down and met the water gently like feathers. The ghoul watched each one dissolve into nothing. As soon as they all disappeared into the blue Charon looked back, but Castiel was gone.

Castiel heard the light clacking of heeled boots approach behind him. The sudden presence beside him broke him from the memory.

"We can go now." Renée said indifferently. She was dressed and holding a small navy duffle bag around her right shoulder.

"Alright." He answered back quietly, yet seemed to be lost in a void.

Renée frowned and took a few steps to see him from the front. He was just staring out at the dawn rising over the wastes through the windows of the inn. The tawny-red light painted him like a portrait. Castiel had his arms crossed over his chest, the dark leather creased at his elbows, with this strong misery in his expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked and cocked her head up at him.

"Hmm?" he looked at her now and broke away from whatever he was seeing. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm good." He replied and took her bag from her and swung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Renée followed her guardian escort outside. Once out in the open fresh humid air rushed over her with a dull breeze. Baltimore never looked so foreboding and forgiving at once. The wastes beyond were bleak, brown, and barren, soon her memory would hit her hard. The black motorcycle was scuffed and rusted in parts, but the morning sun captured iridescent highlights against its sturdy frame.

The wastelander stuffed her bag into one of the black saddlebags at the back of the bike. He then swung his right leg over the engine and mounted the machine with such quick ease that Renée thought he was showing off. He started up the machine with a loud boom and the rumble shook the structure. She pursed her pink lips and stared at the rider then the bike and back again.

"What?" Cas asked as he adjusted himself atop the bike.

"Um," Renée mumbled, "I don't know how to get on." Cas rolled his eyes and she snapped at him. "Hey! Don't be a …"

"Look…" he paused with a frown, "Come here first," he said and she inched over to him, "Okay, put your hand on my shoulder…"

"Kay." Renée replied shakily and grabbed his left shoulder, the leather cool against her skin.

"Put your foot on the pedal behind my foot then just hop on." Cas explained calmly.

Renée waited for a moment with her left foot on the pedal then took in a breath and, using him as leverage, swung her leg over and sat. "Whoo!" she exclaimed nervously and thought it felt so odd to be on a motorcycle.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. "Watch out for the exhaust tips, they'll get really hot." he said and touched her thigh.

"Hey! What do you think you're…"

He cut her off indifferently. "Move closer to me," he said and she could hear the irritation in his voice. "You have to hold on tight, kay? Oh, and lean with me…"

Renée cut him off now. "What do you mean, lean with you?"

"I mean when I lean into turns just move with me, but not too much."

"What happens if I lean too much?"

"Renée…" he groaned with an agitated sigh.

"Sorry, sorry," she said and scooted closer to him so her thighs and chest were touching his body. "I'm nervous okay! This is my first time on one of these."

Castiel smiled to himself and she saw his cheek rise. He revved the engine. "Hold on." He spoke louder over the rumble and grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Renée rolled her eyes and hugged him around the waist, her cheek pressed against the leather of his jacket.

"Please don't go too fast." She pleaded like a little girl and Cas smirked mischievously.

"Oh, I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours whipped by as the afternoon sun cooked the wastes like a sandy frying pan. The turf was golden and rocky and rolling. Renée had become more relaxed in the hours with him and had watched the roadside whisk on by with broken down motorcars, abandoned storefronts and crumbled interstates in her vision. The wind tousled her soft hair and rushed in her ears whenever she would look to the side. He blocked much of what was coming at them. Strangely she felt that she could trust him even with the high speeds he pushed the machine to. It felt good to hold onto him, she thought, the leather of his jacket smooth against her cheek. She could feel every calm breath he took; she could even hear his heartbeat if she was real still.

Renée admitted to herself then that she actually liked him. He was nice to her. Now and then he'd touch her knee or hand to check on her. Maybe he was feeling if she was still on the bike, Renée thought with a grin, he was cute that way. A Super Duper Mart was approaching on her left and she squeezed his shoulder. Cas turned his head to the side slightly to hear her.

"Can you stop here?" she spoke loud over the motorcycle and wondered if he could even hear her.

He must have because she soon felt the bike slowing in momentum. He turned into the vacant parking lot. She watched him power down the machine and flick the kickstand out all together. He put both feet on the ground and she leaned against him to hop off.

"Shit," Renée mumbled and stretched. Her legs felt stiff.

"What?" Cas asked and got off the bike without difficulty.

"Nothing, um, so I need to get some stuff in there, okay?" Renée explained while flipping her hair upside down to fluff it.

Castiel watched her with an arched eyebrow. "What do you need to get?"

Renée stood up straight and exhaled with her hands on her hips. "Stuff. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Sure." Cas replied mockingly while he loaded his .357 magnum revolver.

"Shut up… what are you doing?" she asked and listened to the thing spin and click into place. He played with it like it was not a weapon at all, such indifference and familiarity.

Castiel looked down at her blankly as if saying 'what do you think?' His big blue eyes burned her for a second then he motioned over toward the rather large building in front of them.

"It's probably hold up with raiders, so we have to be quick and careful." He said cracking his knuckles on one hand. "I hate raiders." He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go." She rolled her eyes and walked away. "It's just a super market, dumb-dumb."

Cas internally laughed and was glad she strode away first so he could watch her hips sway. She had a cute ass, he thought. She was so sure and unaware it was funny to him. He quickened pace and caught up with her to open the door for her.

"Oh, thank you sir." She responded and pranced in like a princess.

"No problem, slut." He laughed and she glared back at him with a smirk.

"Troll…"

Castiel followed Renée around the store for about five minutes until she finally stopped in front of an isle with a few remaining articles. The store was dim with slim chances that the light of day could flood in through the blacked out windows. Dust hung thick on shelves and in the air. The atmosphere was dead, yet Cas could feel eyes at his back with every step. As Renée picked up the little boxes Cas kept his gun at the ready. He kept looking around with hunched shoulders as if he were to bound over one of the isles in a second.

"Oh, I don't like these ones…" she was complaining and he looked to her.

Renée was holding a little white box that read _Tampons _on the side in smooth green print. "You brought me into a broken down, shady, dangerous, building just to pick up tampons?"

Renée looked up at him with her head cocked and eyes narrowed. "Would you like one?" she asked in a monotone voice and Cas frowned at her. "Then shut up and grow a pair. I'm a woman so I menstruate, asshole, sorry if I have a vagina. And we're fine right now, aren't we? I don't see any raiders." Cas rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "And stop that! You look like a retarded meerkat with anxiety problems."

"Stop what?" he responded, trying very hard not to laugh at what she just said.

"Looking around like that! It's freaking me out." She snapped and grabbed the box along with two others and continued down the isle of feminine care.

As Renée picked up packets of razors, little sets of make-ups, and flower scented shampoos Cas thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A shadow darted by and his ears picked up on a slight shuffle nearby.

"Renée, hurry up." He said in a more stern voice and leaned to look down the isle beside him, leaning on his left side.

"Why?" she asked and stuffed the articles into her duffle bag. "No one's around. Do you need anything?" she asked and he looked back at her with wild eyes.

"What? ... No, just hurry up." He said quickly and kept moving in little circles around her.

"Stop that," she retorted and grabbed his sleeve. "You're freaking me out, stop it."

"Did you see that?" he asked and flicked the safety switch off the weapon in his grasp. "Wait … be quiet." He could have sworn he heard voices now.

Renée scoffed. "You just asked me a question and told me to shut up in one sentence…"

"Be quiet." He said over his shoulder while standing real stiff at the front of the isle and looking down the back of the store.

"Do you think they have a first aid kit in here somewhere?" Renée was asking. "That's all I need now, I mean I already have medical equipment but there's no harm in having a little extra…"

Castiel cut her off and glared at her. "_Shhh_, Renée please, I need to listen…"

"Listen to what, the wind?" she giggled sarcastically. She thought he looked like an animal, all hyped up and what not.

"Renée …" he growled through his teeth and widened his eyes at her.

"What? Oh, geeze, let's just find the first aid and get out of here before you have an aneurysm…"

Castiel turned back to tell her to shut up again, but in that second a loud mechanical burst broke the conversation. It was a gunshot, Renée realized in that moment and her initial reaction was a short high pitched screech as she dropped down into a squat and covered her ears. She heard him scream in pain for a second as he fell too. Renée hid behind the isle as he inched over to her.

"Why'd you scream?" she asked and was about to add a sarcastic comment until she saw his arm. A new puncture was torn in leather fabric at the top of his shoulder. Blood oozed from it and down his chest in a thick red stream, dripping off the jacket side.

Renée gasped in anger and alarm. "They shot you! They…"

Castiel cut her off by cupping his hand over her mouth. He brought his opposite hand up to his lips and told her to be quiet. Renée mouthed an 'okay' once he removed his hand and Cas pivoted on his heels. He quickly looked over by the cash registers. He then turned back to her and took her wrist. Castiel led her over to one of the registers and told her to stay there hidden until he came for her. Behind the cash register she was hidden by three walls, he surmised, only two disadvantage points rather than five.

Renée kept still and silent as she watched Cas disappear in a squatted position, his weapon at eye level and body rigid. When he turned she saw that the stream of blood was also trailing down his back.

"Fuck…" she swore to herself as she hid there. She brought her legs up to her chest as far as they'd go and kept her bag close.

Suddenly gunfire erupted yards from her. It loudly echoed about in the lofty and openness of the mart. It was eerie and she wasn't sure how many people there were only that it was very frightening. The lighting was so gloomy that she had to look at shadows twice to guess whether it was a raider or not. She was partially pissed that she had to just sit there and do nothing like a priss, but she was also pissed at herself for getting him shot.

In ten or so minutes the gunfire and shouting died down as she attempted to deduce who had won. Was he dead? She though to herself as a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked hard. Guess not… For the tiniest second she thought it was Cas, but the guy was too rough with her to be pulling her to safety. Renée struggled against him with all her might. She could feel his sweat and heavy breath against her back.

"Let go of me!" she was shouting when a form came running out from one of the isles nearby and her heart jumped more so.

Casanova, she could tell it was him by his build and the way he moved. He came at her fast, at a full sprint, yet once he was within a few yards from her Renée felt the hot tip of a gun barrel at her cheek. Cas came to a sliding halt, his boots squeaking against the tiles.

"Don't come any closer or your girlfriend dies," the man holding her restrained warned with a shaky voice, "You hear me? She dies!"

Renée groaned and fought against him. "Let me go, asshole!" She pulled hard at his left arm that held her across the chest. "And I'm not his girlfriend!" she scoffed.

She watched as Castiel put his hands up yet kept this cold malicious glare on the guy. Renée realized he could be frightening when he wanted. His eyes shifted from the guy to her and back again. "Alright, just let the girl go…"

"Put the fucking gun down!"

"Alright…" Cas replied and slowly lowered himself, with the weapon in hand, to the floor. "Take it easy…"

What's he doing? Renée wondered angrily and kept her eyes on him like superglue. It seemed to occur in a blink of an eye. Once it appeared the gun was on the floor he brought it back up and fired. Renée screamed as the bullet whipped by her ear and the man released her only to fall dead behind her. She took a step back and looked down at her attacker. The greasy, dirty looking young guy had a black bullet hole wedged into his forehead, perfectly centered. His one eye sort of rolled back while the other stared up at her emptily as dark blood pooled beneath his head.

"What's wrong with you? You could have shot me!" Renée shouted at Cas as he approached her. He leaned over and grabbed her bag with an irritated groan.

As he stood back up he whispered, "Next time, duck."

One hour later, while back on the dark desert highway, Castiel noted that he began to veer off to the side of the broken concrete. However, with out consoling her first, he slowed the machine and pulled over. Getting into an accidental crash was the last thing on his mind. Besides, he noticed his vision was blurring due to loss of blood. He spotted a small abandoned shack on the side of the road, well it was more of an open hut with a scorched back but most of the walls had fallen to the ground. The surrounding landscape was more rocky and littered with tall dead trees.

Cas pulled up beside it on the eastern corner of the hut and killed the engine, the vibrations ceasing between his thighs. He moved the kickstand into position with the toe of his boot and felt Renée hop off. He got off after her as the burning pain in his shoulder stung more so. Damn it, he thought while realizing that he'd have to start a fire.

Renée sat on a weathered mattress beneath the aluminum roof and dug in her bag for something. It took him about fifteen minutes to brake up the fallen wooden pieces of the walls with nothing but his weight and light them up with the Zippo. He was pleased with himself after the wood caught flame in the little teepee a few feet from the shack. Renée watched him as he crouched there on his toes with his forearms rested on his thighs and poked at the young fire with a metal shard.

"Cas?" she called and was struck with those big blue eyes across the way.

"Yeah?" he answered then looked back to the fire while biting on his lower lip.

"Come here," she said in a sweet way, "Let me look at your shoulder."

"I'm fine." He lied and stuck metal rod in the sand.

"Get your ass over here, Casanova." She called with narrowed eyes as he sighed and stood. "Deal's a deal, isn't it? You protect me and I give you free medical care…"

He cut her off. "I know." He strode over to her and sat beside her on the mattress. "How could I forget?"

Renée stared at him for a second then pursed her lips. "Take off that jacket."

Cas sighed tiredly and shifted to slip the coat off which was more difficult than he thought it'd be. He winced as she took it from him and placed it on her right. He looked at all the medical equipment she had laid out in front of her. He was about to speak but she silenced him.

"Take off your shirt too, dumb-ass." Renée retorted and rolled her pretty green eyes.

"You didn't tell me to." He said back to her flirtingly and she gave a death stare. "Fine…"

"Oh, here…" she moaned and pulled at him because he was taking too long.

"_Ow_! Stop, I can do it!" he snapped and Renée cracked up.

"Whatever you pussy."

Castiel rolled his blue eyes and finally managed to take his tee-shirt all the way off. He was suddenly slightly embarrassed to be shirtless in front of her for some odd reason. He watched her glance over his bare chest for a moment then turn and hide a smile from him. He was lean yet built with hard abs and strong upper body strength and he sure as hell knew it.

Sunset was now falling over the wastes with brilliant colorations of reds and violets spun into the wide darkening sky. The dimming contrast of evening light made charcoal trees and boulders along the rocky hillside stretch out in long black shadows across the hot sand. Cas now remembered how gentle she was for a wasteland doctor. He watched her wipe away the dried blood with a white rag and disinfect the wound quickly with light calm motions. She had given him pain medication, but he really didn't care for it. Been through worse, he thought with a grin as Renée picked up a needle. He knew she had noticed the scars on his chest. A few were located at his ribs, some longer than others in thin slices. The explosion back in DC never left his brain.

Castiel liked the way she looked, real focused and careful not to hurt him. Her light skin was painted prettily in the red light; he had memorized the curve of her face, the way her soft hair fell just above her slender shoulders. He believed that he could trust her, or perhaps he wanted to so badly because he realized he was feeling attached to her. Even though she got him shot and was oblivious as fuck to her surroundings, he still liked her. She had a way of bewitching him.

"Stop that," Renée said suddenly and broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Stop what?" he asked.

"Eye fucking me, it's getting old," she answered nonchalantly as she moved the needle delicately in his skin, closing the injury.

Cas snickered and looked away as he did. "I'm not eye fu… I'm not."

"Sure." Renée smirked and raised her eyebrows comically. She finished her stitching and gazed at him with a soft expression. "Look, I'm sorry I got you shot."

His gape came back to her face and he realized how close he was to her. "It's okay."

Renée started to laugh then looked at him in doubt. "I frickin' got you shot by some dirty raider asshole and you just say 'it's okay'?"

Cas frowned in thought. "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled at him while pressing white gauze over the new stitches then shook her head. "Alright, well, you're weird."

"Thanks." He said back and smirked through the corner of his mouth.

His eyes were so blue that she thought he was wearing contacts or something for a second. Renée sighed. "Well I am sorry. Sorry I didn't shut up. I kind of ramble sometimes."

"That's cool, I do too."

She giggled and watched him pull his black shirt back on. "Yeah, real cool," she replied sarcastically as he then slid his leather jacket back on.

He winked at her then stood to stoke the fire some more. He could never sit still for long. For a short while neither of them spoke. Castiel saw the sun vanish behind the horizon under the broad diamond sky and put his hands on his hips, admiring his stupid little fire pit. He glanced over to Renée. She had her arms wrapped around herself while staring, captivated by the way the flames danced over the black wood.

"You okay?" he asked her and she looked over at him.

"I'm cold." She replied, rubbing her arms.

She watched him take his jacket off as he approached her. He placed it over her shoulders kindly then sat a few feet from her on the mattress. Renée smiled to herself and pulled the coat around her person. It was way too big for her but that was the best part, it was warm from his body heat and covered almost all of her. It smelled like him and she loved that. She also loved the fact that he had wiped off the blood and planned to stitch up the new hole, or so he said.

"Thanks," she said and gazed at him. He grinned lightly at her then looked back to the fire. "You're not cold?"

Cas shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. You can wear it."

Renée gazed at her shoes for a little bit then stood and approached him. She stood right in front of him and he glanced up to her with question in his features.

"Yes?"

"Well," she began and leaned over so her face was a few inches from his. She watched his eyes widen and expression morph from calm to nervous in seconds. "I want to say thanks for saving my life today," she said and touched his cheek, "So, thank you…" she whispered real soft and ran her eyes over his attractive face. She came in boldly but gentle and kissed him on the mouth. He probably thought she was aiming for his cheek and at first she was, but she decided to just go ahead, he had handsome lips anyway.

Renée only brought her lips together on him twice then pulled away slow. She brushed her fingers down his cheek then smiled and watched him. He leaned slightly toward her as if waiting for more, but she did not give. He dazedly opened those baby blues and seemed to be stuck in a trance. He then broke from it and looked at her in confusion just like the first time she had kissed him. Renée smiled flirtingly then plopped down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're a good bodyguard," she said then fell back to lie on the mattress, "But don't you expect a kiss every time you save my ass, that was just for today because I was in the mood and I almost got shot in the head."

The mood? Cas thought to himself while scowling at the fire like a two-year-old, crazy bitch…


	5. Chapter 5

In the early morning Renée woke first. The light peachy sun was inches from the flat horizon built on miles and miles of sheer rock face and sand. From where she was laying, her eyes only beheld the west. The wide sky was bluing prettily as the stars vanished beneath the baby blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, she noticed. Renée also noticed then that someone had their arm rested over her waist, the weight, warm and protective. She froze, perhaps confused where she was and who was holding her. She picked her head up slightly, which was rested on the guy's other arm, stretched out on the mattress, his hand relaxed. She felt the person at her back breathe calmly, his chest pressing against her with every breath he took, their legs intertwined. When she moved so did he. He shifted with a sigh and hugged her tighter around the waist, putting his cheek against her neck.

Renée clenched her jaw in anger and slowly turned so she was facing the other person. She recognized him immediately and lightened up. It was just Casanova and he looked real cute just laying there lost in sleep. His features were peaceful. He had such dark eyelashes, a long symmetrical face with high cheekbones, smooth angles of his masculine jaw, and thick raven hair.

The medic really didn't want to wake him, but she moved anyway. She untangled her legs from his and moved his arm off her only to place it at his side. Renée stood up and quickly fluffed her hair and smoothed out her clothing. The morning air was cool with a light breeze that caught her ash-brown hair. She looked back over her shoulder to find him shifting with a scowl. Cas moaned and sat up as he ran a hand back through his dark hair. He had stubble at his jaw, she noticed then went to grab her bag.

Castiel stood and rolled his shoulders, surmising what time it was by how the sun sat on the horizon. "I'm hungry." Renée said as she zippered up the duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. She cocked her head at him with narrowed eyes as if suggesting that he should do something about that.

"Kay," he replied while equipping himself with that shoulder holster. The leather straps went around and under his arms then crisscrossed over his shoulder blades. It held two 10millimeter pistols at his sides. He then strode over to her with his hand out.

"What?" she snapped.

"Jacket."

Renée scoffed and slid it off to hand it to him, the guns catching her eye. They were silvery at his sides. Before he even put the coat on something behind him scared the shit out of her. It was slow and low to the ground. She instinctively grabbed one of his pistols and shot past him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and jumped back. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Renée had missed her target. The ugly pink molerat screeched and ran off in a wobbling manner. She watched it go with wide eyes and a petrified expression, the gun still out in front of her. Cas stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay," he said, inching toward her, "Put the gun down," she wasn't listening to him, "Renée!"

The medic snapped her head up and lowered the weapon. "Oh, sorry…" He heatedly sighed and took it from her with caution as if she were to fire at him.

"What the fuck? Don't do that!" he barked, flicking the safety on and placing the gun back in its holster, "Were you trying to get me shot again?"

Renée wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes at him. "First of all," she began and poked him hard in the chest, "Don't swear at me! And second I wasn't trying to shoot you! I was trying to shoot that… thing."

"A molerat."

"Whatever!" Renée threw her hands up and turned on him. "It's not my fault you always get shot up."

Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets with a frown and rolled his eyes. He approached her as she was attempting to shove her bag into one of the saddlebags on the back of the motorcycle. Cas watched her with smirk for a second, eyes soft.

"Here, I can…"

"I can do it!" she retorted and finally got it open then buckled it closed. "There…"

"Anyone ever teach you how to shoot?" he asked, yet regretted that question by the way she sneered at him.

"Yes, a long time ago…" she was silent for a moment in thought then glared up at him again, "Before the fucking Enclave took me hostage I had men to do the killing for me." She explained and put her hands on her hips. "So I didn't need to shoot at things, but I obviously do now because you suck at your job!"

"Ouch," Cas snickered and leaned against the bike and crossed his arms, the leather of his jacket squeaking. "Not my fault you can't even kill a damn molerat." He laughed and she continued to glare at him like a child, "You know I can teach you how to shoot if you like."

"Shut up."

Montgomery, Maryland. Renée saw a burned out sign on the side of the road that read Montgomery in bold straight blue print. Cas took the machine into smooth tight bends. Renée moved with him, holding on tighter with every lean. The air felt wet and humid. The afternoon sky now harbored long thin clouds, large black clouds lingered in the distance towards Washington. Renée felt her stomach twist and turn like crazy.

Why did he have to drive through Montgomery? She thought to herself nervously, why Montgomery?

A little town came up on the right and she thought she'd puke. Maybe on him, jerk, she thought angrily. It was like he knew. He had taken what was left of highway 24 all the way down into Rockville. The countryside was widening yet with jagged rock steps and tall charcoal trees. The small collapsing city of Rockville could be seen over the rolling hills of hot sand. The little settlement still intact just at the outskirts of the city had a gas station, a 50's styled burger eatery, and a few occupied houses along side a few abandoned ones. Still, every building was scorched and weathered with charred paint and broken windows, but the few people here had made it a cute little settlement.

Castiel pulled into the gas station and powered down the bike. "You can get off now." He said to Renée who slid off slowly like sloth.

"Okay, just here for gas right," she was mumbling as Cas glanced at her while pumping the motorcycle gas tank full. "That's it, then we're out of here."

"What's up with you?" he asked and noticed how she was standing, real still as she cracked all her knuckles quickly then her wrists.

"Hmm? … nothing, let's just keep going." She replied with her back to him, glancing about as if someone was about to attack her.

"You said you were hungry," he began and tightened the plug on the tank, "We can eat here and maybe sleep…"

Renée whipped around and cut him off as she did. "No! Don't you even suggest sleeping here! Fine, we'll eat, but then we're out of here."

Cas smirked and strode around the bike to her side. "What's in Montgomery, Renée?"

"Nothing!" she scoffed and threw her hands up, "That's why we should leave as soon as possible. Do you even realize how long I was trapped back there in Baltimore?"

Castiel frowned at her and she looked away from him, fearing that he could almost read her mind with those big blue ocean eyes. "Tell me…"

"No, there's nothing to tell," she said and shook her head while walking around the bike, "I'm sure Derwood was much more of a convenient rest place. Stop looking at me like that, Cas."

"Sorry," he said and followed her over to a stone bench in front of the broken down department store. She sat like a thousand pounds were on her. He sat beside her and she turned away from him, pulling at her hair.

Castiel leaned back and stretched his legs out while resting his arms on the back of the bench. He sighed loudly to get her attention, but she just stared off at the dark thunderclouds in the distance. He touched her arm affectionately with his knuckles and she flinched.

"Stop that…"

"Renée, what's wrong?" he asked and shifted to rest his forearms on his thighs. "It's like you're afraid of something here…"

The medic sighed tiredly, perhaps defeated. She looked back to him for a second, something in his sweet features reassuring her. He had this deep comforting glow about him, she could feel it off him, and it almost was all in his eyes. The blue softness of the irises was so captivating. "It's … well," she began and leaned back and crossed her legs, "My um … my family is in Montgomery."

Renée winced to his sudden reaction and stared at him like he had two heads. "Your family?" he exclaimed excitedly then cleared his throat and shifted. "I thought you said you didn't have anyone…"

She sighed again and bit her lip. "Well, I used to, but I haven't spoken to my mom in … fuck I don't know, like ten years. Not since… well I feel like I screwed her over or something."

Cas ran his tongue over his top teeth in thought, secretly thrilled. "Even if you did, my guess is that she really won't care … I mean, she still loves you, right?"

Renée laughed and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm sure she does, but it'll be so awkward… and with you there…"

"Hey!" he laughed and she hit his arm flirtingly.

"Fuck it," she announced after a moment and jumped up, "Let's go say to mommy."

The old house was small, a ranch with peeled paint and a poor excuse for yard work. Renée thought her heart would explode. She really didn't want to come back home, even for a night. She was embarrassed and frightened. With her faithful body guard behind her she knocked on the burned door and waited. She looked back to Cas before the door opened.

"Yes?" a female voice answered and Renée turned around quick, her hair flipping.

"Hi, mommy." She said with a nervous smile. She watched the older woman's facial expression lighten with shock and happiness. Her eyes widen with delight.

"Renée baby!" she screeched and flung her arms around her daughter tightly. Cas laughed to himself. "Well, I'll be damned! My baby daughter comes to visit!" she beamed, "And look how beautiful you are!" she shouted and took her face in her hands, "Why'd you cut your hair, it was so pretty…"

"Mom…" Renée rolled her eyes, and her mother glanced past her as her face became serious.

"And who is this?" she exclaimed and let go of Renée's shoulders then darted over to the man behind her, "Who knew Superman was still alive?" she said with her hands on his arms, squeezing him, then she took him by the face suddenly and looked back to her daughter. "Oh, Renée honey, he's real cute," she turned back to him, pulling at him so he had to lean over. He was smiling and trying not to laugh. "You better give me some grand-babies with her."

Cas widened his eyes at the woman as Renée ran over and pulled her away. "Mom!" she shouted.

"What? You know I've been waiting…" she replied and scoffed. "You'd both have very cute babies anyway."

"Mom!" Renée growled then motioned to the wastelander, "This is Cas, my _body guard_."

The older woman perhaps in her early forties glanced sideways with a frown in thought. "Body guard?"

"Yes," Renée said and put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "He brought me here all the way from Baltimore."

"Castiel." Cas greeted with a charming grin and his hand out.

Renée's mother pursed her lips and shook his hand. "Angie," she replied and stared up at him then to her daughter. "So you got yourself your own personal angel, huh?" she laughed, "Hot diggity, ain't you lucky!" she exclaimed, "Well come in, the both of you."

Angie wandered back inside like a queen. Cas snickered and shook his head as Renée sighed. They looked at each other with a shared thought and smiled. Angie was a short woman with long dirty-blonde hair done half up, big brown eyes, and a small frame just like her daughter. They had similar facial features and mannerisms, Cas noted, she was definitely Renée's mother, just not as pessimistic as her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, cruising along on the sleek droning motorcycle, Cas had taken interstate 270 straight into Bethesda. The sky quickly darkened, more so with the rain storm approaching from the south down near DC. Thunder boomed in the distance as black clouds hung ominously in the inky-blue midnight sky. The small white stars had disappeared miles behind them. He felt Renée lean against him, her head rested on his back with her hands loosely stuck in his pockets. He guessed she was sleeping and checked on her more so than he normally would.

Cas felt bad for what had happened with her and her mother. He couldn't help but over hear the conversation; they had gotten pretty loud anyway. He partially felt guilty for suggesting that they stop there. However, he did listen to what Clyde said and he planned to protect her with his life. He cared for her.

The wild breeze tousled his dark hair, pulled at his jacket, and whipped at his face. It yanked at the bottom of his jeans at his shins all in a loud whooshing force. To his left was the city of Bethesda and to his right was a less built-up suburban community, or what was left of it. Small bi-levels positioned parallel to one another all looked dully similar. All the cream colored paint had been singed and pieces had turned black. Windows had been shattered with shrapnel and thrown fences about on the dirt turf. Cas knew that the city was a raider haven and dared not to venture right on in. Instead the outskirts looked just fine.

Castiel thought it was all abandoned until he saw a light in the distance. Once it was close enough for him to make sense of he slowed the bike. 'Rock Bottom', a sign read over the common house in thick dirty orange print. The structure was on the large side with about two floors and a bar on the ground level. Cas pulled in and powered down the machine near a bus stop shed with still a few pre-war propaganda notices stuck to the aluminum walls. He put his feet on the ground and nudged Renée gently with his elbow.

The medic moaned and shifted then sat up straight. "Where are we?" she asked tiredly, pushing on him with a stretch.

"A motel thing," he answered while flicking the kickstand out. "I'm sure they'll have a room."

"Okay," she replied with a yawn and slowly hopped off. "You think they'll have a shower?" she asked and Cas knew something was off; she wasn't her normal bossy self. Maybe she's just tired, he thought as he swung his leg over the bike. He knew he was exhausted.

"I don't know."

Renée didn't reply and dug in one of the side carriers to retrieve her medical duffle bag. After she didn't answer Cas took the bag from her and tossed it over his shoulder. "C'mon," he beckoned and strode toward the bar.

Renée followed behind him, gazing about the dark dead surroundings as if it all were very important. Her eyes were dull and narrowed, her pretty features expressionless. Castiel entered first and approached the counter with the medic at his back. He put his left arm up on the counter and ran that hand through his hair as the barkeep walked over.

The interior saloon level was dreary with yellow papery hanging lights above the bar, over each tall wooden seat. The floor was some cheap scuffed wood and the walls were blackened by cigarette smoke and peeled by radiation. There were more wastelanders occupying seats and torn couches in corners than he thought. A whore with purple hair and dark eyeliner in the corner near a makeshift bathroom eyed him with a half crooked smile.

"What you want?" said a middle aged man with a bald head and a red bandana around his forehead.

"A room, got one?" Cas replied, pointing back to Renée over his shoulder with his thumb.

The guy unresponsively looked back at her then to the wastelander before him. "Two-hundred caps."

Cas said nothing and pulled out a small brown sack from his belt. Renée had heard and watched him with a furrowed brow. He has two hundred on him? She thought and leaned slightly to observe him put the bag on the countertop. There must have been about three hundred in the little sack and he handed it all over to the guy.

The barkeeper frowned when gazing into the bag. "This is…"

Castiel cut him off with a monotone voice. "Keep it," he answered and Renée raised her brow, shocked, "Get yourself some extra supplies from a caravan."

The bartender arched an eyebrow as he leaned over then handed him a small scratched silver key. "Up the stairs on the left, last door."

"Thanks," he said and turned back to her. "C'mon."

The crude wooden stairs groaned beneath their weight as both made their way up and to the left. The second floor was just as dirty and dim as the first. The walls were a combination of sheetrock and metal. Moans and cries of pleasure emanated from down the dark corridor where another whore stood to the left.

As Cas passed her she touched his arm sexually. "Hey, baby, Mommy can take good care of you tonight." She said in a nasally voice after taking the cigarette away from her bright red lips. "How about it, handsome?"

Renée watched him shrug her off and continue walking. "Or how about you, baby doll?" the prostitute with short green hair and fishnets said to Renée next as she followed after her body guard.

"Fuck off."

"Cunt." The whore muttered and strode in the opposite direction.

Renée rolled her eyes with a growl and entered the room after Cas. He threw down the bag on the full sized bed then began to unload his weapons. The small room had matching walls and floor of sheetrock, wood, and metal just like the hallway. A window at the head of the bed was cracked with a checkered torn curtain over it. Another just the same was placed between the bath and the toilet. There was a desk, lamp, and chair at the foot of the bed across the small room with a scarlet tattered couch next to that. Beside that what a beige cotton curtain on an oval shaped rod attached to ceiling. Behind the ragged curtain were a shower-tub mix, a toilet, and a splintered mirror above that.

At least they had a shower in the room, Renée thought as Cas placed his guns on the desk quietly. He then took off his jacket and belt, but grabbed one 10millimeter pistol and stuck it at the back of his jeans. Renée watched him for a second then strode over to the bed and examined it. The cream colored sheets were probably the cleanest thing in the room. Two pillows were tucked beneath the covers. Renée hopped onto the bed and looked out the window, moving the curtain slightly with her hand. It was dark as hell outside with a view of the south where the city laid. She watched the lightning strike in the distance over the broken down buildings sorrowfully.

Castiel then walked across the floor and locked the door, his boots heavy against the wood. "You okay?" he asked which startled her.

"I'm just tired." She replied and slipped her legs over the side of the bed.

Cas looked at her for a second, standing at the foot of the bed with his hands in his jean pockets. "You can have the bed." He said and Renée gazed up at him.

She nodded and began to take off her shoes. "Thanks, Cas." She said forlornly.

He aimed to say something more to comfort her, but nothing came to mind. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He sighed and sat on the couch to take off his shoes also. Renée lay back on top of the covers and adjusted the pillow under her head. She watched him lean back on the sofa and cross his arms over his chest. He had muscular arms; Renée thought and pretended to sleep. She continued to watch him across the room. She could tell he was beat.

Renée stayed real still as he blinked slower and slower, his head lolling forward then back slightly. He was trying to stay awake until he knew she was definitely asleep, but he was failing. She stared at him through her narrowed eyes as he, within a few minutes, drifted into sleep. She waited until she was certain he was in a deep sleep then sat up. She quickly pulled on her boots and tiptoed across the floor to turn out the light beside him. Renée moved real soft and managed not to wake him. She grinned to herself with success then unlocked the door and snuck out.

Castiel woke with a jolt to a bad feeling in his gut. Rowdy voices, loud jukebox music, and laughter could be heard muffled from downstairs. He stretched and glanced around the dark room then leaned over on the couch and turned on that old fractured red lamp. All his weapons were still there on the desk, he noted as he ran a hand down his face. He glanced over to the bed next and froze. Renée was missing. He jumped up like a cat and began to stalk about the room for her with large strides. She was absent entirely. Fuck… he swore to himself, shit fuck! Where is she? How could I lose her?

Cas halted in the center of the room as it hit him. She must have been down at the bar. The noise level down there was heightened; he noticed as he slipped on his leather jacket and pulled on his boots. He practically ran through the unlocked door.

The wastelander darted down the stairs. He searched the crowded room for her with wild blue eyes. Viva las Vegas by Elvis Presley was playing loud off the old jukebox in the corner. Wastelanders of all sorts were drinking and schmoozing about like it was a turn-of-the-century cocktail party. She shockingly was one of the main of attention centers for the night. Cas spotted her at the bar, speaking with two young guys. Jealousy hit him like a whack in the face, harder than he even realized it could. He stomped over to the counter, through drunken people, and made it to her.

Renée was holding a shot in her hand, smiling and giggling at with the guy at her right, touching his arm flirtingly. Cas growled and grabbed the guy by the shoulder hard and pulled him back.

"What the fuck, man?" the dude his age snapped and stumbled as the other tapped her on the shoulder.

"Piss off!" Cas retorted with a sneer and the dude turned the other direction. "Renée…" Cas called to her through gritted teeth and she turned around again.

She had pink cheeks and a stupid drunken smile on her red lips. Her black bra was showing at the front of the shirt. She was leaning against the other guy giggling.

"Oh! Hi, Casanova!" she sang and took the shot while tossing her head back. "Fancy meeting you here, darling!"

"What are you doing, Renée?" he asked soberly as she giggled again, the guy behind her smiling began to slip his hands around her waist.

Cas gave him a glare that could have killed him and pushed him away from her, spilling her drink. "Hey!" the guy shouted.

"Fuck off!" Cas growled as Renée cracked up.

"I guess he had that coming…" she laughed and grabbed another shot of God knows what. "Shit, Jerry!"

"Renée, let's go upstairs…" Cas began but she cut him off, tapping that green-haired whore on the shoulder behind her.

"Erica, look, here he is!" Renée giggled and the girl turned around with a drink in hand. Cas frowned at Renée as she came over to him and reached up to grab his face with a hand. "This is Casanova! Ain't he cute!" she laughed in a strange voice, pulling at him.

"Sure as fuck is," said Erica, "Oh, baby, the things _we_ could do…"

Castiel took Renée's hand away from his face by her wrist and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How much did you drink?" he asked her with concern, his sapphire eyes searching her face for any coherent response.

Renée cracked up and hit him in the chest playfully while leaning back in his grasp. "Why?"

"How much?"

"_Enough_, dumb-dumb!" she answered through slurred speech and patted his cheek with her hand. "Just enough."

Cas glanced up quickly to the room full of wasted people, his blue eyes reflective against the metallic floor. Renée giggled hysterically in front of him and took the shot before he looked back down to her.

"I have a drinking problem, officer." She said to him and he gazed at her with an annoyed expression of confusion.

"Yeah, I can see that." He murmured and released her, thinking of how he could get her back up stairs without drawing in too much attention.

"Fuck you!" she retorted and hit him hard in the chest then laughed after.

"C'mon, Renée, let's go back to the room…"

She cut him off again while shaking her head. "No! Nope, no way! It's great down here, baby! I mean," She paused to take another shot then threw her hands up, "I mean why go and be boring when I could get drunk as fuck down here with these fantastic people? As you know, my mother is a fuckin' bitch so this right here is how I forget that miserable twat!"

Cas rolled his eyes, deciding whether or not he should throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to the room. "Don't make me take you up there myself…" he said to her sternly and she laughed in his face.

"You can try, asshole!" she shouted and turned on him, her ash-brown hair whipping. She, while laughing, began to climb up on a stool then to the countertop where she began to dance. "Whooo!" she called out and the people around the bar cheered her on.

"Renée!" Cas pulled at her leg but she nudged him off and pushed him slightly by the chest with her foot. "Get down…"

"Never!" she shouted while giggling wildly. She moved her body in small sensual circles, her arms up over her head. She took off her shirt to throw it and somehow it landed on his shoulder.

Cas tried to pull her down but she kept giggling and wriggling away from him. She was swaying and stumbling so much so that she almost fell twice. The bar egged her on, distracting her for another moment and Cas saw his chance. He jumped up using a stool as leverage and grabbed her around the waist then shifted her to take her in his arms, his one arm beneath the back of her knees and his other around the small of her back, as she screamed.

Some people cheered as one dude beside him patted him on the shoulder. "That's how it's done, man! Aw, yeah!"

"Put me down, Cas! I'm trying to dance!" she laughed as he headed to the stairs. "They love me!"

Renée squirmed in his arms giggling then leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. "We better be going to Vegas, or I'll be pissed." She said and ran her fingers through his hair. "You have such nice hair!" she giggled.

Castiel kicked open the door and tossed her on the bed. She bounced and giggled. "Oh, baby!" she screeched as he locked the door quick.

Renée rolled around on the bed for a few minutes as Cas stared down at her like she was a strange mutated creature. "Stop it…" he said.

"Never!" she cried and crawled over to the end of the bed where he stood. Laughing, she came up to him fast and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Renée! What are you doing?" he asked, astounded, and grabbed her wrists in attempt to push her away.

"Oh, C'mon," she rolled her eyes and knelt on the bed to pull at his shirt, "You know you want to…" she giggled.

"No, stop that, Renée…" he pushed her down on the bed. "Go to sleep."

"Sleep?" she cried and her mouth fell open, "That's no fun at all!"

"Please just lay down." He moaned and looked down at her with an exhausted expression. "I'm really tired."

"Well, you're no fun," she began and slid off the bed and darted over to the door. He caught her before she could unlock it and pulled her back around the waist. "Hey! Let me go!"

Renée squirmed in his arms until he put her back on the bed. She sat up again and attempted to get out. He pushed her down and threw his weight down on her. His memories from Raven Rock were suddenly so similar. She cried out, angered now, and tried to swat at him.

"Let me go, Cas!"

"No, I can't let you go back down there." He replied as she struggled against him.

"Oh! Why!" she moaned and managed to hit him in the face with a snicker.

He pushed her down more so on the mattress, fighting with her. "Because I'm your guard and I'm supposed to protect you." He answered.

"I was fine down there!" she screamed at him, kicking her legs on either side of him. "Get off me!"

"I saw the way those assholes were looking at you! They're bad people, Renée!" he screamed back at her, "And you're drunk as fuckin' shit!"

Renée froze and frowned at him then contorted her face and moaned. She started to cry and he instantly felt terrible. "You're so mean!" she sobbed and he slowly got off her.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and stood from the bed.

She pushed him away and sobbed. "Fuck you!" she shouted and stood, wobbly.

Renée shoved past him and Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew it was all because she was wasted, but he knew why she had gotten to that point. He had done the exact same thing so many times. She staggered over to the toilet and knelt in front of it. Cas strode over to her and pulled the curtain away just before she puked.

"Renée…" he asked and went to touch her shoulder.

She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" she snapped and gagged over the toilet.

Renée felt her head swim and twist over and over again like a nonstop rollercoaster ride. Her body felt heavy and light at the same time as she wished it would just end already. She leaned over the bowl and miserably moaned.

"Why does she hate me?" Cas heard her mutter and chomped on his lip.

He distinctly remembered what Clyde said then. He knelt down on one knee and picked her up in his arms affectionately. She sobbed and melted into his embrace, hugging him around the neck with her head on his shoulder. She was so petite and pretty, he loved carrying her. He brought her over to the bed and placed her on the mattress gently. Renée moaned as he took off her shoes. She really didn't care or notice that she was topless in front of him, her black bra dampened with liquor. After he slipped off both of her boots she absentmindedly pushed down her pants and he froze for a second. She let them fall to the floor then rolled over. Cas laughed to himself then pulled the sheet up to her neck. Renée shifted and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Some nights… Cas thought to himself as he had a cigarette at the bathroom window later, What do I stand for?


	7. Chapter 7

Renée awoke to a grating headache right between her eyes. Her stomach was queasy and body shaky. She sat up while leaning back on her elbows to view the sofa where no one lay. The medic licked her lips and glanced over to her right where she heard water running. Someone was taking a shower; she could see the steam escape from behind the curtain.

The bed sheets were all twisted around her. She fixed her hair with her hands and leaned backwards to gaze out the window behind her. The sky was blue and bright with big fluffy pillow clouds. She guessed the time to be about ten in the morning then stared up at the cracked and stained ceiling. It was real quiet and still in the room, no external noises could be heard.

After a moment the water stopped and the curtain was pulled back. Renée froze and pretended be still asleep. Cas, with a white towel around his hips, strode across the floor with a quick sideways glance at her. She realized he thought she was still sleeping with an internal giggle. Renée watched him drop the towel and reach for his grey boxer-briefs. From how he was standing, she could only see his back side and he did have a very cute butt, she thought. He also had great muscle tone in his back, rippled and strong with broad shoulders. She did notice a long scar that ran up on his right outer thigh though and some thin scarring on his back, yet not as prominent as his front. She couldn't help but grin as he pulled on his underwear then stepped into his blue jeans. Damn…

Renée purposely made a tired sigh and shifted in the bed. Cas froze with his shirt in his hands as his heart jumped. "Renée?" he called and pulled on his black tee quick.

"Mmm?" She answered and opened her green eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uh, ten thirty," he responded then turned around and retrieved something from his jacket pocket. "Here," he said, coming at her with an Advil in hand.

Renée sat up and took the small pill from him. "Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing that she only had a bra and panties on. She pulled up the sheet with a frown. "Where are my clothes?"

"Over there," Cas said, pointing to the chair where her clothing hung neatly.

Renée narrowed her eyes up at him as if he had stripped her. He looked clean and cute. His dark hair was wet and sleek brushed back, his face shaved except for that soul patch which curved down his chin attractively. She suddenly feared that her make-up must have been down her face and hair all messed up.

She cleared her throat, voice hoarse. "How did they end up over there?" she snapped.

Cas smirked and uttered a little giggle which she thought was kind of adorable. "You took them off yourself, don't worry," he began and sat down on the bed near her feet, "Actually, you threw your shirt off into a crowd of people down at the bar."

"No I didn't." she retorted and wrinkled her nose. However, she noted that she couldn't remember much from the night before. The last thing she did recall was sneaking out of the room and taking a few shots with the bartender.

"Yeah you did, but it landed on my shoulder."

"You brought me up stairs last night?" she asked and took the pill dry.

"Yup," he said with a slight, but audible snap in his voice and stood from the bed after patting her leg. "You can take a shower if you like. We'll eat something down at the bar."

Renée glared at him then sighed. She could tell he was irritated by his movements. She also could tell he was tired, she couldn't imagine him sleeping well on that little two seated sofa. She felt a twinge of regret and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't turn around." she ordered and he listened, pulling on his leather jacket.

Renée strode over to the bath, taking off her bra along the way. Before she pulled the curtain, Cas glanced over his shoulder and smiled, catching a glimpse over her sweet hourglass body.

As she took a shower Cas loaded and reloaded his shotgun with edgy movements. He was pissed from the lack of sleep and how crazy the night before was. He hadn't been sleeping well recently anyway. Maybe I'm an insomniac, he thought to himself while shoving shells down into the barrel chamber. As the water ran he could hear her humming to herself. The tune morphed into words and Cas froze. He recognized it as she sang softly, her voice soothing and sweet.

"Crazy he calls me…" she sang in a breathy voice and he glanced over to the curtain, her womanly silhouette was visible against the tawny light of the window. The graceful arch of her back, her slender form, and sensual curve of her breasts made his heart throb among other things. He stared at her figure, aroused and mesmerized. She was bewitching him whether she knew it or not. He felt his breath quicken and heart pound with such heat he thought he'd collapse. "…Crazy for thinkin' that my love could hold you…"

Cas had to look away. He jammed the rounds in harder and grinded his teeth together. She's doing it on purpose; he told himself and pumped the mechanism of the weapon then flicked on the safety. He stopped fucking around with the shotgun and slid it into place in the holster at his back over the leather jacket.

"Castiel?" Renée called twenty or so minutes later, "Can you hand me my clothes, pretty please?"

Her voice was sweeter than usual and it wasn't a command. "Yeah…" Cas answered and grabbed her shirt and pants.

As he approached, she turned the hot water knob off and stepped out of the bath. She pulled back the curtain and held it against her chest so only her shoulders and face were visible. He handed over her clothing while keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Thank you." She responded and frowned up at him for a second then smirked. "Can you also get my bag, please?"

"Sure." He replied with a jaded drawl in his voice.

She took the small duffle bag from him. "I'll only be like five more minutes, okay?" she said nicely and studied him for a second.

Cas glanced up to her face then, his baby blues connecting with her emerald-hazel eyes. Renée's hair was dripping wet and pushed back, her gold hoop earrings sparkled and porcelain skin glistened with water. She was without make-up, yet still was absolutely striking. Cas thought she didn't need any make-up, but she'd put a low amount on anyway.

"Kay." He said and spun on his heels, thinking if he had turned away any later he'd explode. The way the thin material stuck to her wet skin, he could see the outline of her breasts and the sultry curvature of her hips.

Breakfast wasn't bad. They both had noodles and water from the bottle. Cas planned to take interstate 495 further down to the west, Megaton was his next destination. It wasn't through the city and was safer than traveling through a battleground, which he'd have to do later.

Renée was chatting up a storm as they walked out of Rock Bottom and over toward the motorcycle. She was pretty with fleshy-pink eye shadow and light black eyeliner with mascara. She was shocked that she could even get a hold of any of those articles.

"Aqua Pura huh?" She said, holding a bottle of it in her grasp. "Everyone is making such a big fuss over this little blue bottle," she was saying and took another sip, "I wonder who made this anyway, I mean it's good and clean, but … oh wait!"

Cas gazed at her while swinging his leg over the engine. He internally cringed with what she could say next. "What?"

"Wasn't it that guy?"

Cas froze. "What guy?"

Renée snapped her fingers, trying to recall what she had heard many times off the radio. "You know, that guy, the uh scientist's son who started that water purifier machine thing." She pursed her lips then shrugged with a laugh, "Back in Raven Rock I listened to galaxy news radio, even though we weren't allowed, and the announcer always was talking about that guy that saved a bunch of people and shit. The _lone wanderer_ or uh, some saint dude that was real big."

"Was?" Cas asked, deciding not to tell her. He realized that she actually didn't or never knew who he truly was.

"Yeah, he's dead I think, but hey, I still listened in when I could. He gave me hope, I guess. I always pictured him looking like Superman or something," she explained and hopped up on the back of the bike. "Like an angel, but I bet he was a douche… all guys are, in some way…"

Cas laughed and started up the machine. "No offense," Renée said with a giggle and squeezed his shoulder.

"None taken," he replied, secretly pleased, "I don't think he was a douche though."

"Maybe not," she said and hugged him around the waist before he took his feet off the ground, "But I would've liked to meet him, I really would." She said as if in thought, picturing the guy in her mind. She wished he could have come and saved her two years ago and nuke that whole place, but the craziest part is … that he already did, just two years a little late.

Noon had just risen over the wasteland. The tan tawny sand reflected the sun almost too well, as if the ocean were just over every rolling hill. Cas had never seen the ocean, but longed to. He remembered old pictures of the surf shown in class back in the vault. Black and white pre-war photographs of young couples and joyful families spending hours under the sun in the foamy blue water as the tides rolled in. Men were dressed in striped swim trunks and women in sexy one-piece bathing suits with high heels. They all seemed so cheerful, smearing sun-block on each other and drinking ice-cold beers. Cas really wanted to feel the way they looked, carefree and young.

Even though, he was only newly twenty, he felt forty, not in body however, in mind. Renée, two and a half years older than him, could seem young and mature at the same time. He loved that about her, how she could act so childish yet seem to treat him like a teenager. He felt her body against his, her hands rested in the pockets of his jacket as he drove down interstate 495.

Renée patted his arm as he slowed the machine. "What are you doing?" she asked into his left ear.

Castiel pulled off near an abandoned barn, the tall silo glimmering in the daylight. The barn itself sat in a wide dead field, a cattle ring built of thick wooden rails to the left. He brought the bike to a halt and motioned for her to get off. So she did but not without a sigh first.

"Why are we stopping here?" Renée complained as Cas dismounted, "A farm? No one's around…"

"Exactly," he replied and strode toward the empty cattle ring.

"What do you mean, _exactly_?" she questioned with a frown, wind unbroken from rock and dead trees caught her hair. She watched him with crossed arms as he swaggered away.

Cas grinned to himself and set up about six empty cans and bottles he found littered about then set them up on the fence, some closer to others. He jogged back to her then took her wrist and dragged her over to a picnic table yards from the cans atop the fence. He reached into the jacket and pulled out one of his 10millimeter pistols from the shoulder holster.

"No, oh no…" Renée shook her head as he loaded it gingerly.

"Yes…"

"No, Cas! The last time I …" she began, but he cut her off.

"The last time you shot this gun, for lack of better words, you sucked and almost shot me." He said with that smirk and cocked back the barrel of the weapon with such quick ease.

"I _accidentally_ missed. I know how to shoot a gun, dumb-dumb." She rolled her hazel eyes and shifted her weight on one hip.

Cas ignored that and held the gun to his chest. "Listen, this _gun_ is a very powerful weapon," he explained, staring down at her intensely, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, Casanova, hurry up and finish your little pep-talk." She scoffed and narrowed her eyes up at him with pursed lips.

"Okay," he began and handed her the weapon, grip first, and she took it with another eye roll. "Wait!" he exclaimed and pushed the muzzle down toward the ground, as Renée sneered at him. "Don't point it at me!"

"I wasn't!" she argued then licked her pink lips in irritation.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned her toward the fence. He got behind her and made her raise her arms again, the gun outstretched in her hands. "Keep it like this," he said and hunched down so he was at her eye level with a hand on her shoulder. "Aim at one of the bottles and shoot when you're ready…"

"Yeah, I get it, asshole, point and shoot, it's easy." She interrupted and shrugged him off. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger that seemed too loose in her grip. "Nothing happened… is it…?"

"The safety's on," he almost laughed and flicked it off for her then took a few steps back, "Okay, you're live and don't close your eyes this time."

"I didn't close my eyes the first time!" she snapped while lining up with a white can on the far right.

Castiel snickered to himself and watched her prepare to fire. Renée held her breath then squeezed the trigger, which was much tougher to pull, and the gun fired with a very loud bang. She yelped while shutting her eyes and tensing up as the bullet hit the fence. A chunk of wood frayed from the impact, but the white soda can stayed perfectly in place.

"You missed," he laughed and came at her.

"No, really?" Renée retorted sarcastically and lined up again. "It's fucking heavy and I'm too far away… just shut up."

Cas sighed and pressed up behind her. Renée felt his chest touch her back as he held her at the waist with his right hand and helped line her up with his left, nudging the gun into position. She could feel his body heat, the masculine angles of his chest; she could even smell him, that unforgettable alluring scent of that pre-war male deodorant, gunpowder, faint cigarette smoke and leather.

"Focus on only that object, as if nothing else exists," he said into her ear, his deep voice sent a shiver down her spine, his breath on her. "Think about how much you want it then fire, keeping your eyes on it."

Renée smiled to herself and closed her left eye, doing as he said, and made that little can her center. With his influence she took in a breath, held it, and shot. She jolted back slightly from the recoil which he steadied like an immovable force. The can made a quick chime sound and flew off the fence. A huge smile spread across her face as she chirped an excited squeal.

"Yes!" she laughed and turned back to him. He was grinning too with those big baby blues locked on her like superglue. "I hit it!"

"That was good," he congratulated and pointed out to the remaining cans, "Now try to hit two in a row real fast."

"Two?" she frowned skeptically, "At the same time?"

"No, hit one then the other like _bang bang_!" he said, pretending with a fake gun as his hands. "Do it fast though."

"Fast? Hey, I need time to line up and shit, I…"

"When you're being attacked you don't always have time to line up, you just gotta shoot…" he said with wild blue eyes as Renée turned back to the fence with a glare.

"That's dumb, you'll miss," she said and aimed at the second can.

She felt him come up on her again and with this confidence she fired. However, Renée only managed to hit one can. She bit her lip and frowned. "See? I can't do that."

"Not yet," he replied and took the gun from her. "Watch this…" Cas said and Renée did watch him, but with a scowl and her hands on her hips.

Castiel stood up tall and leaned into his weight with the weapon tight in his grasp. He got real stiff then fired four shots while pivoting slowly as he did. Each bottle was hit after the next, all flying off the fence with loud penetrating clangs and deafening explosions from the 10millimeter itself. The recoil jolted his arm somewhat, his body hardly reacting to each blast. It seemed that he didn't even blink.

He smiled and lowered the gun then turned to her. "Can I help you with anything else ma'am?" he smirked with a laugh and Renée rolled her eyes.

"Showoff!" she exclaimed and shoved his arm hard, darting past him with a giggle.

"_Ow_…" Cas laughed and ran after her. "Now you have to pay!"

Cracking up, Renée ran as fast as she could toward the silo, glancing back. She screamed excitedly, realizing that he was in fact chasing after her. He was actually gaining on her fast and she swung the door open. She, panting, began to climb the metal ladder inside the empty silo. The soles of her shoes hit the beams hastily and sent a metallic echo swirling up to the ceiling of the silo. She heard him enter with loud footsteps.

"Renée, wait!" he called up to her, but she kept climbing. He noted that perhaps danger could lie in wait at the top.

"Never!" she giggled and made it to the top and forced the door to outside open. The metal entry creaked with rusted bolts. She slammed the door closed and darted around the circular narrow metal terrace. The wind was wilder three stories up. With breath leaving her quickly she pressed up against the wall of the silo and waited for him to find her. Playing a game with him was entertaining and she was in need of a little clean fun.

The round wall of the silo was cool and smooth. She stood there and fixed her hair for a second. Something shiny in the sun caught her eye and she looked down to her left to spot a .308 sniper rifle. Renée froze as the silo door groaned. Fear suddenly caught her and her stomach flipped in the suspense. What if someone else was up here? She thought, a raider maybe.

"Cas?" she whispered and leaned forward to view where she had come from. "Cas?"

"Gotcha!" a male voice shouted from her left and scared her.

Renée screamed in alarm and whipped around. "Don't do that!" she gasped and pushed him in the chest.

Castiel frowned. "What?"

Renée rolled her eyes and strode away to lean against the metal railing overlooking the farm and the miles of wasteland beyond that. The warm summer breeze rushed over her. It had a song in it, a sound in the wind that met her. The air was hot, but the breeze relieved the heat somewhat. Castles of rock-faces, miles of brittle brown splotched weeds, and many ghostly charcoal trees could be seen as far as one could see. A grey city was faintly visible on the horizon, DC was so distant. The blue cloudless sky touched the horizon, distorting the two together in the desert turf.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said as he came to her side. Cas gripped the railing, which rose up to about his abdomen.

Renée snickered lightly and shook her head. "It's dead, how can that be beautiful?" she replied, voice soft, and glanced over at him.

"Well," he began and rested his forearms on the rail and laced his fingers together, "It depends on your perspective, I guess. For someone who lived almost all their life in steel walls, this is beautiful. But not exactly the kind of beauty you'd think of."

Renée studied him. He had this glow about him again, his passionate blue eyes radiant against the sapphire sky. "Steel walls?" she asked with kindness in her voice.

Cas bit his lip and shifted his shoulders. "A vault," he replied and looked down to the ground far below them, "I grew up in one and all I ever saw were metal walls and slideshows of pre-war life on projectors."

"You grew up in a vault?" she repeated and stared out at the wastes in thought, "What was your life like there? I mean besides the slideshows and those boring walls."

That made him laugh and he gazed over at her. "Routine." He said sardonically.

Renée smiled and met his gape as something deep in her core twisted. "Did you have friends?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah," he answered and crossed his ankles as he spoke. The mention of his childhood friends made his stomach do an unwanted flip of fear. He really didn't think that he'd ever be talking about them again in his life. "A few good ones, but uh I guess in the end they weren't that great."

"What do you mean?" Renée asked, very interested, her hazel-green eyes on him like big beautiful dinner plates.

He decided to just go ahead and tell her, besides, he thought, haven't really spoken to someone like that in awhile. "I went back there, almost a year ago, and um things really changed. My best friend had changed and my girlf… well my other friend…"

"Oh, wait a minute," Renée cut him off comically, "You were gonna say girlfriend."

"Yeah, alright, my _ex_-girlfriend showed me this new side of her…"

Renée cut him off, noticing how upset he became suddenly. "What was her name?"

Cas glanced over at Renée through the corner of his eye. The light of day had pulled spectacular shades from her ash-brown hair and porcelain skin. "Amata."

"See, that's a stupid name," Renée laughed which caused him to smile, "Of course she turned out to be a bitch," Renée said, very sure of herself then quieted for a moment. "Was she your first?"

"First what?" Cas asked with a light frown, "Girlfriend? Yeah…"

"But was she also your _first_?" Renée inched with a suggestive smile and raised an eyebrow while biting her lower lip.

Castiel smirked and shook his head as he laughed. "Yes, Renée, I lost my virginity to her."

"And her to you? Aw that's cute," she teased and nudged him with her body, "Was she the one and only?"

Cas cracked up now and nudged her back. "Um no," he said, "I thought she was _the one_, but I was fuckin' wrong as shit."

"Ha! So how many since this back-stabbing bitch?" she pried, leaning against him like he was some long lost friend.

"Why are we talking about this?" he asked with a grin and straightened, stretching out his arms while leaning back from the rail.

"Because I'm bored and what the hell else are we gonna talk about, Casanova?" Renée teased and leaned her cheek on her hand to look at him, elbow rested on the rail. "So? How many?" Cas bit his lip in thought, counting in his head. "Oh my God!" Renée laughed, springing back.

"Hold on, give me a sec…" he said then leaned back on the rail again, picking up his feet just to balance on his heels. "I'd have to say about… ten possibly, yeah around there… maybe like twelve, if you're including like oral and stuff."

"Ten?" Renée exclaimed and tossed her head back. "Wow, you do get around, you man-whore!" she joked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you have aids or something…"

"Hey! I didn't swing bareback! Except for Sarah, she's the exception."

Renée lurched forward and burst into hysteric laughter which caused him to crack up. "What the hell does that even mean?" she cackled, "Who says that?"

"I do." He laughed and nudged her arm his hand. "And not all of them were one timers either."

Renée gasped and repeatedly slapped his arm with laughter. "You dirty hoe!" she took in a breath to calm down as Cas kept this big proud smile on his face. "Who's Sarah?"

"A friend… let's not talk about me anymore," he joked, "What about you? How many?"

Renée shook her head then stared up at the sky in thought. "Hmm, well, I think about five…"

"That's it?"

"Fuck off!" she screeched with a grin and hit him again.

"Who was number one?" Cas asked, his handsome features bright with pleasure now.

"The best of them all?" She answered and cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Sure," Cas said and shrugged, "Or the first guy."

"Hmm," Renée thought with a pretty smirk, "This raider guy I met when I was a teenager. He was my first and best…"

"A raider?"

Renée thought his immediate reaction was hysterical. Cas scrunched his nose and frowned in disgust. "Oh, he wasn't so bad at the time… I was sixteen, I think, when he first found me."

Cas bit in the inside of his cheek and relaxed his features. "What was his name?"

Renée paused and gazed out at the horizon. This feeling of grief or perhaps regret came over her. "Warren," she replied and looked to her body guard. He was staring calmly at her. The sun had heightened the different shades in his dark hair and it almost seemed iridescent blue. His ocean eyes struck her hard. "He was the bad-boy type, ya know, dangerous and mysterious. My mother said no so I, of course, said yes and ran away with him. He was twenty went I was just sixteen and, at that time, I thought I loved him…"

"Did you?" Cas cut her off for a second, "Did you love him?"

Renée giggled at his interest. "I _thought_ I did, but the more you get to know someone you realize what terrible person they really are," she said forlornly and sighed, "Like you can see all the little horrible pieces…The best decision in my life was choosing to get away from him. When I was nineteen I told him to go fuck himself. And that was when I met Joe and he taught me most of all I know now… he taught me how to be a good doctor."

"Joe?"

Renée flung her hands up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever… another time, Cas. Now let's get the hell off this silo."

Rain plummeted from the sky that night. The cold water came down in thick constant droplets like continuous bullets from an automatic rifle. The night sky was black and illuminated with lightning every few seconds. Thunder rolled with the wind and enhanced the storm further. Renée held on to Castiel tightly, her body hugging his with her cheek pressed against his back. He had given her his jacket, yet partially wished he hadn't; he was freezing.

Attempting to ignore the rain, he decided to quickly locate a place where they both could get dry and rest. The water hit his face and chest hard. It struck his thighs like paintballs. Even though he had his green goggles on, he kept his head tilted down toward the pavement. The concrete passed speedily beneath the machine as the single headlight really only brightened ten feet in front of him. The roar of the engine and the howl of the storm sang a steady beat with one another. Suddenly something on the road cracked and blew out the front tire. The impact was loud and startling. Cas pulled over beneath a fallen highway and they both hopped off the bike, dripping wet and irritated.

"What was that?" Renée called to him over the pelting rain, pulling the leather jacket tight over herself.

"Something ripped the tire…" Cas replied and glanced over at her quickly before inspecting his motorcycle further.

Renée's hair was drenched and fell straight at her cheeks. She was shivering. His jacket was heavy and big over her shoulders. Cas squatted down and examined the front tire. It had, in fact, been punctured by something hard and sharp on the road. I must've not seen it, he thought to himself while taking off his goggles. He gritted his teeth and ran a hand back though his wet hair, water streaming down his face. He stood and squinted out at the road in the downcast.

He was about to look away from the black haze when a small light and movement not far from where they stood caught his eye. He froze and stared with a frown.

"What is that?" Renée asked in that second, her voice soft and intrigued. She was also squinting out at the small glimmer, which brightened unexpectedly.

Renée took in a breath as the light propelled straight at them. The roar of the missile was like a gasping sound in the heart of the storm. She froze as, in slow motion it seemed, Castiel came at her fast then shoved her down. She screamed as the blast shook the ground and made debris fall dangerously from the collapsed freeway above. She must have blacked out for a split second, Renée thought, yet could have sworn she heard him grunt in pain.

The medic opened her eyes and realized she was staring up at a low metal ceiling. They had landed safely in an open deathclaw cage she hadn't noticed before. The rain could not penetrate the metal, yet she could hear it plunk against it deafeningly. However, that was the only sound she heard then. It was so silent suddenly. Castiel was laying over her like a dead weight, his cheek against hers.

"Cas, get off me," Renée groaned and pushed him by the shoulder, "I can't breathe."

Renée managed to shove him off her chest as he rolled over limply, head lolling to the side. She gasped for breath and was about to yell at him, but stopped. He was unconscious, she recognized. She quickly sat up and touched his cheek to move his head so that she could see his face. She pressed her fingers to his neck to check his pulse; luckily, it was still there.

"Cas?" she whispered and shook his shoulder, "Castiel?" after he didn't respond she slapped his cheek lightly. "Cas? Oh, c'mon! Shit…"

He simply laid there, blacked out, his features relaxed and body sprawled out. Without him she knew she was practically helpless against the attackers. Renée sat there for a moment longer, panting with a racing mind, her hands on him. Her green eyes were darting wildly in the dark. Rainwater dripped from her, her clothing soaked all the way through. She froze to the sound of voices and footsteps approaching. She, almost instinctively, jumped up. The medic swiftly pulled the doors to the cage closed. Then she took Cas from beneath the arms and pulled him away from the entrance. He was heavy, but somehow she was able to move him. Renée backed up until her back touched the wall. She then slowly slid down into a sitting position, Castiel's upper body rested in her lap, his head on her stomach.

Renée licked her lips and moved his head gently. His hair was wet with water and blood. She surmised that when the blast hit, a chunk of rock or something must have knocked him out; he did shield her anyway. Great, she thought in this moment, he's probably got a concussion.

Renée heard men's rowdy voices and held Cas tighter. They seemed disappointed. "Did you hit him?" one asked.

The medic held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that they would not open the cage. However, by the way the debris fell, the deathclaw cage was partially hidden in the dark of the night.

"I dunno," another replied, Renée could hear them stomping about, "I mean, I think so…"

"Aw shut the fuck up!" a third guy shouted, "If you dumb fucks don't find his body we're all in for it. They want the head, shitfucks, now find this guy's mug and let's go!"

"How do you know it was him anyway?" the second man replied idiotically. Renée could hear them searching the motorcycle. "What if he wasn't the _guy_? I mean anybody could look like Castiel out here in the dark… I dunno…"

"I'm gonna kick you're stupid fuckin' ass… He was on a fuckin' motorcycle! Do you know anyone else who rides a mother fuckin' motorcycle?" the third guy asked sarcastically as he kicked the machine with a loud metallic thump.

"Uh, I dunno…"

"Well, no one's here…" the first man butted in as Renée sat there quietly confused. How do they know his name? She thought as the men stumbled about in the rain. "If you did hit him, there wouldn't be much left to bring back. Let's just get back to the HQ and bring this shit with us."

"Fuck…"

Renée stayed real still with her hand over her mouth until she was sure they had left. The men's voices faded in approximately ten minutes, but it felt like ten years to her. Castiel was still unconscious as the rain began to subside. It was somewhat frightening to be sitting in a cold metal cage in the middle of the wastes and unable to see her hand in front of her face. Well, I'm not alone, Renée thought, could be worse. She knew that he had a small red flashlight in his pocket, but she didn't bother to struggle to grab it. At least he was alive, she could feel him breathe. She had removed the shotgun from his back holster and positioned him so he was more comfortable. She was unable to get up due to his weight, but she didn't mind that he was half laying on her; his body heat was keeping her warm.

Renée managed to slip his leather jacket off herself and laid it over his chest kindly. He was also soaked and she didn't want him to be cold. The silence of the night came calmly as the storm weakened. Renée figured they were safe now. So, in that stillness, she somehow fell into sleep.

An hour or two later Cas awoke. He opened his eyes and waited until they adjusted to the moonlight, which was spilling in through the cracks of the cage. The dim blue light informed him that the storm had passed. He sat up and felt the back of his head where a painful lump was. His vision was foggy and body numb.

"_Ow_…" he sighed and licked his lips, glancing about in a drowsy haze.

He looked back to what warm soft being he had been laying on. Renée was asleep sitting up, her head drooped forward and body relaxed. Realization hit him. He needed to find out what had happened and fast. We were attacked? Why are we in here? Is she okay? He thought with a frown. He didn't remember much and jumped up to address the situation.

Renée jolted awake from the loud bang that sounded in the cage. "Cas?" she said to the form hopping around while moaning in pain. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Ah! Ow! Mother fucker!" he shouted angrily, holding the back of his head as he hunched over. He had, once again, whacked the back of his skull, this time on the cage ceiling. At times he hated being so tall. "Shit!"

"Sit down you moron!" she commanded and leaned to pull at his pant leg. "You have a concussion."

Cas looked down at her from under his arm with a distressed expression. "You fuckin' think so?" he shouted in rhetorical sarcasm and winced to the throbbing pain in his skull.

"Hey! Don't swear at me!" Renée snapped and sat on her calves with her arms crossed. "Get over here!"

"Arrgh!" Cas growled then sat down on the cage floor after a few moments of cursing. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the flashlight from his jean pocket. He flicked it on and placed it on the floor so that the cage was lit with an artificial yellow light.

He looked to Renée with a sigh, calmer now. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes as if glaring at a misbehaving child. "What?" he asked, ears ringing.

"You're stupid."

"Thanks…" he retorted and continued to rub the back of his head. Son of a bitch…

Renée sighed with an eye roll and leaned back against the wall. Cas chewed on the inside of his cheek for a few minutes then got up. He hunched over and went to open the cage door.

"What are you doing?" Renée asked with a snap, "Don't go out there!"

"I'll be right back…" he replied as the door moaned when opened.

"Lay down, Cas, you have a concussion!" she shouted as he glanced back to her over his shoulder. "You're supposed to rest!"

"Relax, I'm fine." He said calmly, "I'm just getting something."

Renée groaned with irritation as he left the cage and disappeared into the night. A little while later he came back with a big folded blanket in hand. She watched him unfold it with a shake. He, bending down, came to her and sat beside her. Renée, gratefully, took a part of the thick blanket in her hands. The fabric was worn, but warm and dry.

"Nice," she smiled lightly as Cas slid down.

"Yup," he responded as he grabbed his jacket and folded it to use it as a pillow. He laid down on his back, head pounding, and pulled his section of the blanket up to his chest. "I'm fuckin' cold…" he laughed.

Renée giggled and slid down also after turning off the red flashlight. She inched close to him so their bodies were touching then leaned her head on his chest, lying on her side. "I'm using you as a pillow, hope you don't mind."

"Uh, no, that's okay." He muttered, surprised with both delight and anxiousness.

"Good," she replied confidently and put her left arm over his abdomen. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Cas laughed at that and pulled the sheet up farther on her and himself. Renée cuddled up against him, her small feminine frame so petite compared to him. He really didn't mind her being that close and almost instinctively wrapped his one arm around her waist. He could smell that sweet flowery scent of her soft hair and warm skin. Soon they fell into slumber, more comfortable and dry. What a collision course this is to crash into my heart; was his last bizarre thought before drifting into a concussed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Castiel who woke first this time. Renée shifted on the floor of the cage with the blanket over her body and leather jacket under her head. She sighed tiredly and sat up. That was the worst sleep ever, she thought, fixing her hair. It was then that she noticed he was absent. Renée stood with the blanket and jacket in hand and pushed the cage door open.

The bright morning sun stung her eyes. The air was cool, crisp and smelled of earth. The tawny sand was dazzling as it sparkled against the sun. There she spotted her body guard and squinted over at him. He was cursing and stomping around like a lunatic.

Cas kicked the tipped over motorcycle hard with an annoyed growl. "Son of a bitch… shit!" he swore then glanced over to the second presence near him. He swallowed; embarrassed that she had seen him. "The bike's totaled." He said more calmly.

Renée frowned slightly, staring at it. "What does that mean?"

Cas scoffed and detached one of the saddlebags. "It means we're walking."

"Walking?" Renée shouted and threw his jacket at him. "Are you shitting me?"

"What else do you want me to do?" he sort of shouted back and caught his jacket, "I don't have the parts to fix it."

Renée pursed her ruby lips with a sigh. She could tell he was irritated, tired and, perhaps, in pain so she lightened up. "Alright, how far do we have to go?"

Cas chomped on his lower lip and stared out to the south. "Megaton is really only a couple of miles away…"

"A couple of miles?" she barked then quickly attempted to compose herself. "It _is_ going to get hot out here, you know?"

"I know," he replied, while pulling the leather jacket on. He then knelt down and grabbed whatever he needed. "It'll be fine. I've walked longer distances."

Renée rolled her hazel eyes and folded the grey blanket with angered motions. She then came over and retrieved her medical duffle bag. Cas zippered up his bag then stared down at her. Renée got on her knees and suddenly began to root through her bag frantically.

"Oh no…" she said under her breath, "Oh no, oh no… where is…"

"Renée?" Cas grazed her shoulder with his hand, but she didn't react. She just kept searching with worried movements.

"Oh no! They took everything!" she said miserably, "All the medical equipment is gone!"

"Renée?" he called again, but this time knelt down to her.

"How could they?" she cried and scrunched up her face in anger.

"Renée, it's okay," Cas reassured gently, "We can get more in Megaton."

She sighed and gritted her teeth. After a second or so of thinking, she stared at him. "Who were those guys anyway?" she retorted with a glare.

Castiel glanced to the dirt at his feet then took in a breath and stood. "Talon Mercs probably." He replied then put his hand out for her.

"But why would they attack us?" she asked as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"They're assholes," he said with a shrug and began to walk away from the broken bike, "They'll attack anyone they think has valuables on them."

Renée was lost in thought for a second then licked her lips. "They knew your name." she said abruptly and Cas froze. "How would _they_ know that?" she asked almost accusingly, voice bitterly soft.

Cas halted in his stride, back to her. What do I say? He thought as his heart did a quick jump. "Um, I'm not sure…"

He heard her do a little bothered scoff as she began to follow behind him. "They seemed to know a bit about you, including the fact that you ride a motorcycle…"

"Well, I'm a guy who rides a pre-war motorcycle, something people haven't done in two hundred years; I would think that would make me pretty popular." He replied quickly then swallowed. Where did that come from? He thought with relief and a little smirk.

Renée was quiet for awhile after that, they both were. She sped up to keep at his heels in the shifting sand. She had grabbed all that was left and stuffed it into her now scarcely packed duffle bag: some shampoo, razors, tampons, make-up, two bottles of Aqua Pura, and that folded blanket. Renée had watched him pack his own supplies into the left saddlebag. He added personal belongings such as toothpaste, a toothbrush, deodorant, soap, and any small weapons he couldn't keep on his person.

Soon the sun was beating down on the wastes with a vengeance. Any breeze was insufficient to the heat. Due to the fact that time was in middle of June, Renée thought she was melting. The way the sun reflected off the sand made it seem like being stuck in a giant microwave. She soon was trudging yards behind him. Her feet were boiling, her legs were cramping, and she was sweating more than she ever had before.

"This is disgusting," she was complaining as she pulled at her shirt, "Stop walking so fast!" she called, out of breath.

Cas, a few yards ahead of her, rolled his eyes. He wanted to get to Megaton as quick as possible and avoid any other enemy encounters. However, he also was suffering from the summer heat. Cas was breathing heavily as his head continued to ache, yet he knew the mercs had taken all traces of medical materials. Sweat was dripping down his face and back. This sucks, he thought, lugging his and Renée's bags over his right shoulder with his leather jacket in his other hand.

Even though his shirt was black, also attracting more heat, Renée could see large sweat marks down his back, chest, and beneath his arms. She suddenly thought it was funny how men sweat so much more than women.

"How much farther?" she called to him, pulling back her hair into a ponytail with both hands because she didn't have a hair-tie. "I'm dying!"

She heard him growl. "I'm the one who's carrying the bags…" he muttered with his eyes down at the ground.

"Well, that's what you're for," Renée replied, "Men are meant to carry shit," she said then giggled, "Like a Brahmin."

"Renée?" he called back with a false overjoyed voice.

"Yes?" she answered with hope that the place was just ahead.

"Shut up…"

She pursed her lips and sped up to be at his side. "Don't tell me to shut up!" she almost playfully shouted and smacked his arm. Cas just marched on with a scowl. "So, how much farther? You didn't answer me…"

"See that big metal thing out there?" he said wearily, pointing with his jacket in hand.

"Yeah, I see it." She said, squinting out at the structure that seemed so tiny.

"That's it."

"Oh!" Renée whined and leaned her head back, "That's so far!"

"Yup…"

Renée was silent for a second, listening to his and her heavy breathing. "Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

"No!"

The entire structure was unusual. Pieces of an aircraft, it was told the settlement was built of. A jet engine roared as the gateway released, metal screeching. A lone sniper above kept strict watch of the grounds. The building moaned. The walls were grey and black steel, cold and ancient. The town really looked like a prison from afar; with iron houses and desert paths.

Megaton, Castiel couldn't forget the first time he had entered. Been reminiscing a lot lately, he thought with Renée at his side. Almost a year ago, he had been so young and innocent then, a baby really. Whores called him _angel-eyes,_ junkies on the corners threw him twisted smiles, and strangers stared at the blue numbers on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Renée asked kindly, leaning against the wall of his residence.

Cas looked to her for a moment as he unlocked the door. She was staring up at him with these big olive-green eyes, her face soft in the shadow of the sun. "Yeah, I'm good." He replied and pushed the door open.

Once stepping over that threshold after her, Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Renée gasped and spun around in circles, taking in all there was to see. "This is all yours?"

"Yup." He responded dully and put the bags down beside the old couch.

For a one bedroom, one bathroom house it was a good size. The first level had two grey couches, an aged coffee table with an old television on top, and a few shelves where certain knickknacks sat. The small, one stove, sink and refrigerator, kitchen was across the way behind a wall where a metal rack of kitchen supplies could be seen. To the right, on the second floor terrace, there was the bathroom at the top of the staircase. To the left of that was his bedroom.

Renée wandered around the place like a child on Easter. As Cas sat on the couch she strode into the bedroom upstairs. Up against the wall was a queen-sized bed with white sheets and two pillows. A cracked window hung above the bed. Afternoon light spilled through the splinters of glass. A metal desk stood beside the bed with an actual working terminal. Renée ran her fingertips over the keys. For a post-war rental home it was warm and lived in. She heard a jukebox being switched on then footsteps.

"Making yourself comfortable?" Cas asked behind her and she spun around, surprised.

"Oh, sorry," Renée laughed and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Um, does the shower in the bathroom work?"

"Yes," Cas replied, leaning in the doorway with head hung low.

"Good," Renée sang and brushed past him, "Because I get to take one first."

He let her do just that as he waited down stairs on the couch. He soon felt himself nodding off and he couldn't help it. He was almost completely asleep by the time she was half done. Renée contentedly strode down the stairs, her hand sliding against the cool metal railing. She came to the bottom of the staircase and gazed over at him. He was leaning back yet still sitting upright on the sofa with his legs stretched out. He had his arms crossed and head drooped down. Renée bit her lip and couldn't help but feel bad. He was so very exhausted.

She came to him and rubbed his arm affectionately. "Cas?"

"Mmm…" he mumbled then opened his eyes, jolting awake. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I'm done. You can take a shower now." She told him with a sweet voice.

"Oh," he yawned and pushed himself from the couch, "Kay…"

Renée helped herself to a can of pork and beans as he took a shower. She guessed he wouldn't mind and made herself comfortable on the couch. As she ate, Renée flipped through an old magazine labeled Life. Thinking to herself, she decided that the place really did need a woman's touch. Stuck on You by Elvis was playing pleasantly off the jukebox upstairs. Renée moved to it while humming as she read.

"I'm gonna stick like glue…" Cas was singing as he came down the stairs. He actually didn't have a bad voice, Renée noticed.

He startled her and she flashed him a gaze of humor, her heart jumping to his presence. Renée scoffed at him as he came over then squatted down and fumbled with the television set on the wooden coffee table. Renée put the magazine down and watched him as she finished eating. He was looking better, dressed in fitted dark blue jeans and a clean blue tee-shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, undoubtedly staring at his butt.

"Hold on," he replied then stood with his back to her and pointed, "Watch…"

"I'm watching." She said skeptically and crossed her arms with narrowed green eyes.

As Cas stepped out of her view the TV screen crackled with black and white static. Then, suddenly, the picture bled through from the empty blackness in a quick fade. Before she knew it, the screen had come to life. Renée gasped and stared at it like it was a pot of gold, leaning forward on her thighs. A crisp picture of a pretty little girl in a dress sitting in a full summertime tree with an adorable kitten took focus. The little blonde girl was talking to the cat. Even in black and white, the value of the grass and the way the white sunlight painted little wonders on her dress made Renée melt into the movie. Yet, for a cartoon, the sound was clear.

"Oh my God…" Renée said, fascinated, and smiled up at Cas. "This is amazing! How did you …"

"It's an old video tape," he answered with a grin and sat down beside her, "It's called Alice in Wonderland." He explained and rested his arms on the back of the couch. His voice was calm and handsome.

"It's so great!" she laughed and curled up more comfortable on the cushion beside him. "I've only heard of the story, but never actually seen it on film."

Cas was pleased with her delight. He stretched his long legs out with a content sigh; it was good to be home. "Yeah, I found it in some pre-war store over in DC," he said, also watching the movie. Alice was now lying down in a lush field of flowers. "I got the TV working from some scrap… it was easy."

Renée just continued to smile, her straight white teeth brilliant against her full ruby lips, her beautiful eyes big and bright. Cas could stare at her face for hours. "You like it?" he said with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Of course, I love it!"

"Good."

Satisfied, they both watched the film for a few moments before Renée spoke again. "Oh, do you want this?" she asked handing him the can of pork and beans, "I'm not gonna finish it."

"Sure." Cas took it from her and prodded the contents with the metal fork.

Soon Alice was chasing a white rabbit in a waistcoat, the little kitten at her heels. 'Oh, mister rabbit!' she kept calling in a sweet young voice. Cas finished the food and went to the kitchen, his booted footsteps firm against the metal floors.

"So this is what you do?" he heard Renée call from the couch.

"What do you mean?" he answered back while tossing the fork in the rusted sink.

"I mean sit around and watch Disney cartoons." She laughed and ran her fingers through her clean hair. She was sitting with her legs bent at her side in the corner of the soft couch.

"I do other things," Cas said from the kitchen, she could hear the teasing in his deep voice. "In my spare time."

"Like what?" Renée snapped playfully as Cas came out from the kitchen and stared at her for a second then went to retrieve something on a metal shelf.

"You wanna get high?" he came back and asked so casually Renée redirected her attention from the TV to the man beside her so quickly that her neck cracked. For a quick moment she thought with fear that he was referring to a heavy drug like she knew he had been using. She promised herself that she'd never ask him about it or put him under that type of pressure. It never goes well, she thought. However, he was so silent and secretive about it that it seemed he was never using.

"What?" she asked and saw the white rolled piece of paper in his grasp. "Weed?"

"Yeah," he answered and sat down again on the two seated sofa. "I got it from some guy in Big Town." Cas explained and pulled his Zippo lighter out of his jean pocket, "It's good shit."

"Ha!" Renée tossed her head back, "It better be, where's BigTown anyway?"

"Um, northwest of here." Cas replied, playing with the joint between his thumb and forefinger, "You wanna smoke it?" he asked with his big blue eyes on her like full moons.

"Fuck, yes!" she giggled and waited for him to light it first. He did so easily, with familiarity.

Renée watched him take a hit first, which was actually huge. He blew the smoke over his shoulder then handed the joint to her. "The last time I smoked this shit I was seventeen." She reminisced with a smile and took a hit. "Huh, this is good."

"Yup." He responded calmly as she handed it back to him.

Evening came over Megaton. Soon Alice was having tea with a short little crazy man and a mad hare. Cas and Renée had finished off the joint and now were very relaxed. Renée couldn't help but giggle and flirt with him nonstop. Her body felt heavy and warm, her eyes were foggy, and her worries had dissipated. He was just as fucked up as she was, she could tell. Cas would laugh more so than he normally would, actually it was more of higher pitched giggle. His shoulders would shake in laughter with this big goofy smile on his mouth.

"Who's your favorite character?" Cas asked Renée as the movie played on. They were closer now, her legs outstretched in his lap.

"Hmm," she pondered with a sweet smile, "I think I like the Cheshire Cat most."

"What?" he exclaimed and bugged his eyes at her, stiffening where he sat, "The Cheshire Cat is a doushebag!"

Renée tossed her head back and laughed hysterically. It was so wonderful to laugh that freely. "No he's not! He's funny!" her voice sounded appealing and smooth to him.

Cas cracked up also. It was fantastic to laugh with her. He had his hand rested on her thigh, yet neither really acknowledged how close they had become. He was sitting comfortably at the other corner of the couch, his legs stretched out with heels on the floor. "No, he's a doushebag, he gets Alice in trouble with the Queen."

"Oh!" Renée scoffed and hit his knee, "Then who's _your_ favorite character, Casanova?"

"Uh, I like the Caterpillar, you know, he's chill not messin' with anybody … only if you piss him off then that's bad." Cas replied with an intoxicated smirk.

Renée cackled, her cheeks were flushed prettily. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." He laughed back.

Renée scooted closer to him. "Ha! Look at your eyes!"

"What's wrong with my eyes? Are they red?" he giggled, moving closer to her, their noses nearly touching.

"Yes," she sniggered, "You're so fucked up!"

"So are you!" he laughed like a lunatic, "Your pupils are huge…"

"No, yours are bigger than mine." She said confident about her remark, her eyebrows arching.

They were silent for a moment as the Cheshire Cat sang a strangely eerie tune on the television, the words were of no existing language. Renée was now sitting on her calves with her hands on her thighs. His face was so close to hers. In this moment, she thought he couldn't have appeared more attractive then he did right then. Everything about him enticed her. Her green eyes fell to his mouth. While grinning devilishly, Renée simply brushed her lips against his. She didn't plan on anything, her mind in the moment.

Suddenly he came at her and kissed her on the mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer and attacked her. Cas brought his one hand up to her cheek and, mutually, they fell back to lay on the sofa. Before she knew it, Renée was laying on her back with him on top of her. Kissing him like this was incredible. Passion exploded, her soft lips hot and his tongue playing with her just right. She pulled at him as her heart surged with a deafening pulse.

Cas moaned into her then brought his lips on her cheek. Then to her neck and collarbone he kissed her. It felt like pure sexual vigor just to kiss her like that. He wanted her badly, more than he ever thought he could crave a woman. He felt his body stiffen, his heart race. Her body was soft and warm and tantalizing. Her breasts were so soft against his hard chest, her legs warm on either side of his thighs, and her hair was so silky against his cheek. He alternated with kissing her lips and neck as he ran his hand up her thigh.

Renée felt his body mold with hers, perfectly. His presence was strong and sensual, his erection firm against the fork in her pants. She felt his hands explore her body almost franticly as he pulled at her. His one hand began to inch up her shirt as he sort of moved on her, moaning with pleasure. She could feel how much he wanted her and she was unable to deny how much she wanted him, but she had to stop him. He wanted her too much.

"W…Wait, Cas," she tried to say through heavy breaths, "Cas, wait a minute…" He wasn't listening. Renée frowned and pushed on his arms in attempt to get him off her. "Cas, stop."

"Why?" she heard him mumble into her shoulder, his voice was breathy and almost seemed as if it wasn't his.

He was strong atop her. "No, get off me," her voice was becoming angered now, "Cas, stop, get off me! Get off!" she screamed and hit him hard in the chest.

Castiel jolted out his trance and came back to reality. He, panting, pushed himself off her with this look of fear on his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered, cheeks flushed, "I'm so sorry."

Renée sat up and fixed her shirt with pursed lips. She sighed and looked over at him. He wasn't looking at her, just sitting there rigid with his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry, Renée…"

"It's fine," she replied, instantly forgiving him due to the embarrassment and regretful expression on his face. "Don't worry about it."

He chomped on his lower lip, angry at himself. He got up from the couch and stood there anxiously for a moment, hands on his hips. "I'm really sorry…"

"I know," she laughed lightly, gazing up at him, "It's okay, Cas."

He was silent for a moment then licked his lips. "Um, you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch…"

"No," Renée cut him off while shaking her head, "No way. I don't know what kind of species you got goin' on up there." She laughed, which caused him to snicker. "The couch is fine. I'm small, don't worry, just bring me a pillow and blanket, pretty please."

"Okay," he replied, yet still wouldn't look at her. He was about to turn toward the staircase but froze and finally made eye contact with her. "Renée?"

"Yeah?" she said and glanced up to him, his blue eyes distressed.

"Um, you're not mad at me, right?" he asked so sweetly, almost childlike that she smiled widely.

"No, Cas, I'm not mad at you." Renée answered.

"Because if you…"

"Good night, Cas." She said gently.

He nodded and grinned down at her, still ashamed. "Good night, Renée."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a groaning metallic sound that woke him. Castiel opened his eyes, lying on his side in his bed. The door to the room opened just enough for her to slip through soundlessly, like a phantom her body moved. Startled, he sat up in the bed, leaning back on his elbows. From the light of the hall a red dawning glow bled through the open door. Renée strode up to his bedside. Her nude body was exactly the way he had envisioned. Her form was lustrous, bare, and breathtaking. She was a goddess before his eyes and he, beyond doubt, recognized her now. She was the woman from his dreams.

Cas felt his heart jump up to his throat, pound against his ribs, his breath quickening. She strode across the floor, her womanly hips moving enticingly. Her breasts were perfect, just what he wanted, not too big, just full and beautiful. Her waist was slim and curvy. She came to him as he lost the ability to speak. She climbed up on the bed and crawled over to him in an almost animalistic manner, her expression lustful.

"Renée…" he tried to say but she brought her fingers to his lips.

"It's you I want." She whispered in a smooth echo. Her voice was silky and breathy. "No one else." She said just what he wanted to hear.

Her hair was glossy and wild. Her lips were full and red. Her emerald eyes were large and untamed with desire. She mounted him and pushed his shoulders back down on the mattress. With a wicked smile she took control.

Castiel felt his body stiffen with hot electric hunger. He felt his head rush. He couldn't believe what was happening. The air was warm and time was stretched slowly. He couldn't believe that she was actually making love to him. He could feel her heat, her soft hair against his face as she would come in to kiss him. Her lips were fire. Her touch was the intensity of the sun. Her skin was flawless like water. She moved on him with waves of sheer pleasure, the one after more intoxicating than the last. For once he was not in power. Her sighs and moans of bliss only intensified his crave for her, yet it seemed she was only toying with him. She kept an alluring taunting stare on him as she touched herself then touched him; her hands over his chest and down his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back with a moan, the force and burning pressure was like nothing he had ever felt before. Soon he lost himself.

"Oh, Cas," she sang, her body almost iridescent like a serpent. "Oh, Cas," her presence was strong and sensual. "Oh, Cas…" her voice resonated in strange vibrating patterns like a siren. "Oh, Cas!"

"Oh!" Cas awoke in his bed with a jolt. He was stuck in ecstasy for a moment, his body tense. It was the orgasm that woke him. After a moment he fell back into the mattress with a sigh. His pulse was pounding in his ears like a heavy beat of music.

Irritated, he growled and lifted up the sheet to find his boxer-briefs drenched in cum. "Damn it…" he gritted his teeth and frowned up at the ceiling. Figures, he thought angrily and sat up. He got out of bed and pulled off his sticky underwear.

Renée couldn't decide whether she should eat pork and beans again or some soup out of a can. So, she strode up the stairs to ask him what was alright to eat. She figured it was fine just to wake him up for a second, it was twelve thirty anyway. Reading the label on one of the tin cans she pushed open his bedroom door. She pursed her lips and looked up from her point of focus.

Castiel had his back to her, searching for something in a drawer with heated movements. Renée froze in the doorway, her speech sliced short. He was completely naked. A wicked smile crept across her face. With a new pair of navy-blue boxer-briefs in hand he spun around with a concentrated frown, his eyes down.

Renée couldn't help but glance over his body before informing him of her presence. He was sturdily built with great muscle tone, paralleling his backside, she remembered. His penis was large and he certainly was well proportioned. Thinking to herself in this moment, Renée now realized how he could have lured so many women into his bed and with such ease; they all surly appreciated his love-making.

Renée cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows with the remnants of an evil grin still stuck on her pretty face. Castiel snapped his head up and, with lightning speed, covered himself. He nearly jumped back into the wall.

"What are you doing in here?" he screeched, his facial expression was priceless.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She almost giggled.

Cas growled at her. "Get out!"

"Alright, keep your panties on," Renée said as she turned away, "Get it?" she cackled walking down the stairs like a crazy person. Cas rolled his eyes.

A little while later Cas came down stairs to find Renée eating out of can, seated on the couch. He strode past her without a glance and went behind the wall to raid the refrigerator, mad at her. With food in hand he walked right by her to head back up stairs.

"Hey," Renée called to him from the couch, "You're not gonna sit with me?" Cas sighed and silently came back down to sit on the opposite end of the sofa. "Oh, stop!"

"Stop what?" he asked, digging in an unmarked can. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Stop acting like that," she scoffed and put her food down. "And don't be so bitchy. I'm a doctor remember? You haven't got anything I've never seen before."

Cas pursed his lips and turned toward her now. Renée had a piece of red silky lingerie in her lap. It was quite sexy, Cas thought quickly. "Where did you get that?" he asked with a frown.

"Hmm? Oh this?" she answered, holding up the gown, "You just reminded me. Some woman knocked on the door and gave it to me. It was strange. She asked of you first though and, um, brought you some ammo or some shit like that." Renée explained as she picked up her food again. "She wouldn't shut up about how grateful she was to you and blah blah blah," She then pointed toward the door where a brown box sat. "The stuff's over there."

"Oh," Cas looked over then leaned back on the couch. "That's nice of her."

"Yeah, do you know her or something?" she asked and stuck a spoonful of food in her mouth, examining his face for a lying streak.

"No." he replied while chewing then looked at her through the corner of his eye as if hiding something.

"No?" Renée said skeptically with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, she comes around sometimes to give me stuff, but I don't know her name." he answered.

"She seemed to know you." Renée accused with distrust and Castiel couldn't tell whether she was jealous or that she was slowly figuring him out. She smiled risibly at him.

"Look," he began and stuck the last bit of food in his mouth, "Some people are nicer than you think." He said then got up from the couch. "Or maybe she just has a crush on me." Cas winked at Renée with a smirk then went to go throw his empty can out.

Renée laughed and finished her food. "Ha! Yeah that's it!" she scoffed as he strode back up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, pausing in the center of the flight with his hand on the rail, "I'll take you around town today to kill some time… I still gotta get us a ride."

"Okay," Renée responded with a giggle, "Hurry up though, I'm bored!"

"Otay!" she heard Cas say from upstairs and she snorted with laughter.

A little while later, once the water from the showerhead ceased, Renée heard a firm knock at the front door. Again? She thought with a sigh and pulled her head out of the refrigerator. However, this time the knocking was more frantic and solid.

"Hold on!" she called as she came to the door. The golden daylight of noon bled through the little screen in the door, which was too high for her to see out of. She opened the door.

"What's you're…" Renée was cut short in her insult.

A bizarrely tall ghoul clothed in dark leather armor stood in the doorway like an immovable stone statue. She gasped, not out of fear or panic, but of out surprise. It took him a moment to finally look down at the little brunette before him.

"Is Cas here?" were his first words to her. His voice was low and gruff. His sunken features and rotting flesh vaguely revealed the man he had once been.

Renée frowned up at this wastelander; he was equipped to the teeth with weapons. "Why? You come to bring him more presents?" she snapped and put her hands on her hips. "You know what? Why does he get gifts when only being here just a week?"

The ghoul rolled his pale glazed over blue eyes. "Is he here?" he snapped back, yet his voice was so impassive.

"Who wants to know?" Renée pursed her lips, leaning on one hip in the door frame like a soldier diva.

The ghoul finally had enough of her and gently, or his version of gentle, pushed her aside. He strode into the center of the foyer. "Hey!" Renée shouted and pulled at his sleeve. "This is an owned residence! You can't just barge in here and…"

The ghoul drifter spun about and took her by the shoulder, not too rough or light. "Is Castiel here?" he demanded one more time.

He harbored an intense expression now, Renée saw as she stared at him, stunned. His eyes showed concern, irritation, and a drip of sadness. "He's upstairs." She replied voice sober now.

The ghoul immediately released her and spun on his heels to stomp up the steps. Renée ran after him. "Wait!"

Just as the ghoul made it to the top floor terrace, the bedroom door opened. Renée watched, from behind the tall ghoul, as Castiel froze in his gait. He was dressed and cleaned up again in his old blue jeans and black tee. His eyes became wide as the towel he had in his grip fell to the floor.

"Charon?" he said in disbelief and the ghoul approached him quick. The guy hugged him around the neck with an arm for a moment then parted from Castiel fast as if embarrassed. Cas seemed happily surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Thought you were dead." Charon said abruptly, which caused Cas to laugh.

"Nah, not yet," he said and clapped the guy, who was well over a foot taller than him, on the shoulder. Renée could see a drip of grief in Castiel's expression now, his eyes becoming big. "How'd you find me here?"

"Heard news that you were back." Charon replied and hardly shifted when Renée stepped out from behind him.

"Word gets around that quick, huh?" Cas responded with a grin and Renée couldn't tell if he was annoyed or pleased.

"Hold on," Renée butted in and both men looked down at her, "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Cas replied and smiled up at the ghoul, "We were partners."

"Partners? Like _together_?" she asked suggestively with a comical hint.

"What?" Cas frowned at her now then understood her comment and shook his head. "No, we traveled and fought together. Charon's a good friend."

The ghoul nodded at him, in perhaps admiration. "Oh," Renée said then joked with an evil grin, "I mean, it's okay, a lot of people are bisexual."

Castiel shot her a blank look of displeasure and she laughed. "I have to tell you _things_." Charon said curtly to Cas and without emotion, suggesting to be alone with him.

Castiel nodded with sudden understanding as Renée put her hands up, taking the hint. "Alright," she announced as she began to stride back down the stairs. "I'll let you boys catch up. Oh, and I'm Renée by the way." She said to Charon who looked back at her quickly. She patted his arm as she moved.

"Wait, Renée," Cas called to her, concern in his tone.

She halted in her descent on the stairwell and looked back up to where he was standing. "I'll be fine, Cas," she reassured as he narrowed his baby blue eyes down at her, Charon inexpressive at his side. "I'm just gonna go around town, that's it."

"Be careful." He said to her as Charon disappeared to go sit in a chair by the jukebox.

Renée rolled her eyes. "Relax, this is Megaton. What could I possibly run into here, Casanova?"

Castiel and Charon sat in separate green living chairs on the top floor terrace. With Renée gone for an hour or so, Cas could converse with his friend without hiding anything about his heroic history. An upbeat song played off the jukebox just loud enough to fill the room.

Cas leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. "I knew it wasn't going to be over." He said with contempt.

Charon nodded and finished his glass of whiskey. "Never is."

"So, the Brotherhood wants to throw me back to the wolves, huh?" Cas said and cracked his knuckles with annoyance. He was partially relieved that Charon had informed him first instead of one of those hot-headed soldiers; Renée wouldn't like that, Cas thought. "I thought they were done with _my_ help…"

"I don't know what it's about," Charon replied, "They just need you."

Castiel licked his lips and gazed over at his friend with his head cocked sideways. "And I need you," he said and Charon brought his pale eyes over to him, "I need you to watch her. Take her to RivetCity, can you do that?"

Charon nodded without complaint as usual and leaned back in the cushioned chair. "She the one from Raven?" he asked and Cas scoffed. He had told Charon of her before, sooner than Baltimore that is. I met this babe there, he could hear himself saying, hope she got out okay.

"Yeah," Castiel replied and took another sip of his beer. "She's loud and bossy and opinionated and, well, she's…"

"Not your type." Charon said two feet away from him. The ghoul's gaze was straight forward, yet a hint of a smile came over him, which was very uncharacteristic.

"Huh?" Cas laughed and leaned back in his chair with his legs stretched out. He could very well disagree at heart; he was infatuated with that little bossy brunette. "Not my type? Who's type is she then?" he cracked up at his friend.

"My type." Charon responded promptly and boldly.

Cas smiled and looked over at him with beer in hand. "Your type?" he laughed, "Didn't think you had a _type_, Charon."


	11. Chapter 11

I wanna show you something." Cas said to Renée with Charon marching along at his side through the sand.

As the metal gates heaved away to the wastes, Castiel brought her over to a rather large mechanical object covered with a black tattered tarp. The afternoon was soon falling into dusk and the wide untamed sky was swallowing the sun.

This was his way of breaking the news easy to her, yet he knew she wasn't going to like it. "What is it?" Renée asked doubtfully and crossed her arms, squinting in the red light of sunset. Due to the summer heat she had pulled her hair up into a short ponytail, which Cas thought was cute.

Charon looked to her as Cas pulled the tarp away with one hard yank. A dirty blue car emerged as rubble and dust were whipped back with the force. It sat there on four sturdy wheels. Renée cocked her head at it. It looked better than any other pre-war vehicle she'd ever seen out in the wastes. It was a 1957 Impala with those old time headlights and side crafting. The light blue paint was chipping, but he had replaced the windshield and two of the side windows. He had even reinforced the frame. Cas had cleaned it up pretty well, she had to admit, and it looked like it could run. He was a handyman after all.

"A car?" Renée questioned with an arched eyebrow as the hot breeze caught her hair.

"Yeah," Cas replied triumphantly and circled the machine once to examine it then he came to stand beside her. "Charon and I fixed it up awhile ago, but it still looks good." He explained with a big smile, eyes on it like dinner plates.

Renée sighed and squinted at it. "I'm surprised no one stole it or something." She said pessimistically and Cas turned to her.

"It's safe, trust me", he began and she knew something was off as Charon went over and inspected the car further, "The engine runs fine, the frame is holding up, and…"

Renée cut him off and Cas swallowed, looking at the woman in fear. "Why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to feel safe." He replied and bit his lower lip. "It's our new ride."

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" she almost snapped and pursed her red lips at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be driving." He admitted.

"Then who is?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Renée…" he tried to think of a way not to anger her.

She cut him off again, speaking through her teeth. "Who's driving, Castiel?"

Cas looked down at her for a second and could feel her hazel eyes burn into his skull. "Listen," he began and took her hand. She frowned. "The Brotherhood has asked for my help with something, okay? I'm only gonna be gone for a week, at most and…"

Renée began to shake her head, her ponytail whipping from side to side. "No, no…"

Cas cut her off this time. "It'll be fine, Charon knows how to drive and he's a great body guard. He can protect you."

"No, Cas!" she retorted and pulled away from him, "No, I don't want to go with him to RivetCity! I want to go with you!"

Castiel was pleasantly stunned for a moment as she tried to cover up that last statement. Renée licked her lips and silenced him before he could open his mouth. "I don't even know him, we just met, and why the hell would the fuckin' Brotherhood need you anyway? Don't they have enough trigger-happy assholes up there?" she nearly screamed then shook her head and wouldn't look at him. Her cheeks were becoming flushed and her olive-green eyes were just the slightest glossy, yet she tore her gaze from those pleading ocean eyes.

"Renée," Cas tried again and touched her arm but she shrugged him off. He could see the hurt in her eyes and hated it. "Listen to me please." He asked kindly, his blue eyes searching her face for any trace of forgiveness. "You can trust Charon. He's saved my ass more times than I can even count." Cas explained and took her by the hand again, yet this time she didn't pull away, her petite hand in his. "If I can trust him with my life you can definitely trust him with yours. And it'll only be for a week or so and maybe I can meet you guys half way."

Cas felt her squeeze his hand as she sighed with defeat. She finally looked up to him. "You promise?" she asked, her voice lighter now.

Cas smiled like the angel she knew he was. "Yeah, I promise." He replied with a relieved laugh.

Renée grinned back at him. "Promise again." She said almost flirtingly and near unknowingly laced her fingers with his.

Cas brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I promise."

He smiled at her once more then slipped off his leather jacket. "Here," he said and handed it to her, "Keep this safe for me, I'm comin' back for it." He winked.

Renée laughed and held the heavy coat tight to her chest. Just before he spun on his heels to part from her Renée pulled his wrist. Cas turned back to her in question, his arm outstretched between them with his hand still in hers. "Be careful." She said to her body guard and best friend. "And try not to get shot."

The medic and the ghoul were on the road soon after. A day had passed of seemingly endless war-beaten avenues and broken boulevards through downtown DC. It was Saturday and Renée was feeling a bit daring in the car beside Charon, who rarely spoke without her beginning any form of conversation. She was getting bored of that. Dawn had already struck the skies and beneath the fallen titans of office buildings and storefronts, the concrete rubble never seemed so crisp in the morning light.

Renée looked over at her driver and sighed. "What's he not telling me?" she asked calmly and the ghoul hardly flinched.

"Who?" he answered, pale eyes ahead with both hands on the wheel.

"Cas, of course," she smiled and gazed through the dusty windshield. "I mean, why would the Brotherhood want him so urgently to fight for them in some secret mission? And why would that woman in Megaton be so, you know, _grateful _and shit?" Renée almost was asking herself and Charon kept quiet. "It hardly makes sense. In Raven Rock he was held in maximum security and they made such a fuss over him…" she paused then sighed. "He's lying about something."

"He's not lying." Charon replied and she shook her head.

"Then what's he hiding? And why did they summon him like some dog?" Renée said and squinted out to the east where the early sun was nearly blinding her.

"Well," Charon began and took the machine into a new gear, "He fights for the people."

Renée gazed over at him now. "What do you mean?" she questioned with a frown, "What people?"

"The people of the wasteland," Charon responded like he had said it a thousand times, "Cas is a knight of the Brotherhood."

"What?" Renée was shocked to hear this, her voice light and mind racing. "He's a knight?" It didn't make sense. Her brain was running over every detail about him and what she thought she knew of her body guard. He didn't act like one of them, she reminisced, and he didn't wear the tin can armor.

Charon nodded. "The Purifier is his. Everything around the Memorial is under his control."

Renée now looked to the ghoul in the driver's seat in complete bewilderment. Perhaps she was lost both in wonder and admiration. She felt her heart jump up to her temples, the beat fast. She brought a hand to her mouth and stared straight forward.

"How could I be so stupid?" Charon heard her mutter and glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. "It makes sense now," she said and scoffed with a grin, her voice heightening in volume. "He's the one from the radio! All the broadcasts about him… The hero of the wastes, that's it… Cas is that scientist's son! The one from the vault! Holy shit!" she shouted with alarm and joyful surprise. "How could I not have put the pieces together? It was all right in front of me and didn't even… oh my God."

Charon was grinning lightly as he drove with the woman having an epiphany in the passenger's seat. "Why didn't he tell me?" she said in a whisper and watched the deserted structures whip by in smears of grey as the motor of the Impala roared. "He doesn't trust me."

Adam's Air Force Base was swarming with Enclave soldiers and all their high-tech weaponry. The sky was blackening with gunfire and screams of dying men. In the narrow halls of the control tower a threatening red alarm light accompanied by a shrill siren bled over three men in armor. Two of the warriors were equipped in heavy pointless tin can body armor; their helmets were seemingly robotic and identical. Their brave leader was clad in black metal armor from the neck down, his chest silvery and body agile, unlike his men. His blue eyes were like ice with an assault rifle in hand, beaten and hard to the bone. He knew he was now a skilled killer and there was no going back to that kid from the vault.

In moments like these Castiel felt as if he were losing pieces of himself, he was no longer a charming wastelander, but a hardhearted murderer. He felt his breath leave and come to him quickly, his body aching with pain and adrenaline. His chest burned with regret, anger, and dread. His head swam with sudden thoughts of his father. Somehow being so far away from home and trapped within these narrow halls caused him to remember that day when his world ended behind twelve inches of bulletproof glass. He also couldn't shake the thought of her in his brain. Renée, he needed her.

Climbing up the stairs in the apparently empty tower, where lines of vacant desks and shelves sat, shots were fired. He had lost another man in his unit. Spinning on his heels he opened fire on the Enclave soldiers, who had appeared as if from Hell. Shouting at the top of his lungs, as the rough steady shake of his weapon jerked his shoulder, Cas brought down two soldiers just as bullets pierced his armor. Fallen, he groaned in pain and anger as the last of his men was killed beneath the boot of an officer.

"Coronal Autumn sends his regards." The man said and aimed a revolver at the knight.

Castiel sneered up at him, his blue eyes like cold knives, and managed to grab his pistol from his side, his blood dripping down the stone steps. In this moment of war and chaotic battle they both fired.


	12. Chapter 12

Renée awoke from her nightmare with a jolt. The horrid dream was like all the others she had been having over the course of five long days. They were almost indistinguishable, yet as she woke, the nightmare would soon fade from her mind. Nevertheless, they were always about him. She admitted to herself that she truly did miss him. With Cas gone she would find herself becoming excited over each wrecked prewar motorcycle on the side of the road. She would subconsciously seek out or stare at any man over six foot with dark hair and dressed in leather, hoping that it was him. They never were. Sitting in the passenger seat, she adjusted herself and attempted to ignore her pounding heart. Renée sighed to calm her breathing.

"You alright?" Charon said to her while driving.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She replied, her voice displaying her worry slightly. She fixed her hair.

Renée could see the George Washington Memorial in the distance ahead of the irradiated reflecting pool. The damaged white tower oddly seemed magnificent in all the destruction. Chunks of rock from the streets and splinters of metal debris from the derelict buildings surrounding coated the ruins of the Memorial square. This caused the vehicle to bounce with the rubble. The evening sun painted wonders in the waves and against the concrete.

Charon slowed the vehicle and parked beneath a forgotten metro entrance. "We have to go the rest on foot." He said to the medic and equipped himself with various weapons once he left the car.

"The rest?" Renée repeated with doubt and smoothed out her polyester pants. "To where exactly?"

It always took Charon a little while to reply. "Underworld." he grunted.

Renée had never been to Underworld before. She figured it was his idea to stay awhile and rest. Perhaps they would wait for Castiel there; it was half way after all. Renée followed the ghoul into the National Museum of Natural History. A giant stone skull with red streamers which read Underworld in fading white print soon appeared. The large black empty eye sockets stared off into oblivion. Once through those huge double doors activity emerged. It had been so silent in the main hall; the barrels of fire were all that really seemed alive in the dreary surroundings.

Renée looked around in curiosity; she had never been in a museum before. A red glow engulfed the stone surroundings in dark shadows of firelight. Charon led her up to the second floor terrace where another ghoul, this one in janitor apparel, greeted him. That was practically the third time he had mention that she was a friend of Castiel's. Once that was said each ghoul would lighten up, some even smiled at her.

A rather large stone sculpture captured her attention as she passed. Bodies of screaming men were crawling and pulling and climbing on each other just to somehow claw their way out of Hell. The stone bodies were however still grimly trapped in the rock, never to reach Heaven and forever remain imprisoned in agony. Renée stared at the stature, mesmerized for a moment by the black stone, and then followed Charon through another set of wooden doors on the right. Grimy white letters stuck on a small informational board read Carol's Place.

The radio was what she heard first, the static so proverbial. Galaxy News was playing loud and strong, Three Dog, the host, seemed eager about some recent news. Renée sat on a wooden bench as Charon ordered a room and food for her even after she told him she could very well do that herself. The red lighting felt warm and somehow she felt safe. A ghoul in a white striped suit stared at her crossly from a small round table across the way. Renée ignored him and listened to the radio play.

"The Enclave is dead!" Three Dog was screaming with delight and Renée listened more intently now. "Our Hero of the Wastes, our Earthly Angel, our Wasteland Savior has won the Good Fight! He's taken back the Wastes for the people! You hear that kiddies?"

Renée's heart exploded as soon as she heard and she jumped up. "Turn that up." She said demandingly to Carol as Charon moved aside.

The female ghoul dressed in a 50's styled blue dress turned up the volume on the old radio upon the marble counter. Renée held her breath as Three Dog confirmed every word that he was proposing with evidence from the Brotherhood.

"That's right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Rivet City and Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we're coming to you loud and proud in this special live report." He called, his deep excited voice appreciative and true, "And to you out there, my man Cas, keep fightin' the Good Fight, we're all grateful to ya."

"I'll be damned," Carol said as Charon seemed pleased, "That sweet young man sure is a hero. I remember the first time he came in here askin' for a room all beaten and weary from the Mall," she was saying and Renée smiled, listening to her, "He even listened to my story about before the war. He's such a darling."

With wonderful relief Renée sighed. Her body felt warm with admiration and in her mind she was contentedly glad. She realized that she could cry suddenly. She soon would see her friend again.

Three or so days later Charon had informed her that he had been contacted by Castiel over radio. Charon broke the news that Cas would be meeting up with them soon. Renée could hardly wait as she clutched his leather jacket close in her arms that evening. A part of her realized how much she adored him, yet the other part kept scolding her to back off.

She couldn't sleep and waited in the main lobby of Underworld which felt like years to her. Her heart would leap to every resident entering through those double doors. Where is he? She kept biting her lip and cracking her knuckles in anticipation of him. She missed him, missed those baby blues, and missed that kind angelic smile.

Leaning against the statue, Renée was soon accosted again by the drunk of the settlement. "Hey… you're real … real pretty for a … a smoothskin." Patches said with a rotting intoxicated smirk.

Renée grinned and rolled her olive-green eyes. "For the last time, Patches, I'm not going to have sex with you." She laughed.

"Well what… what are you doin' out … out here all by yourself?" he asked and blocked her view of the doors.

She sighed and held Cas' jacket tighter to her chest. The heavy dark leather coat was frayed and worn in places yet smooth and undamaged in others. "I'm waiting."

"Who… who are ya waitin' for?" he hiccupped and swayed before her in stained stitched together clothing.

"Castiel." Renée responded quickly, and leaned back farther on the base of the dark sculpture.

"Oh, I know him," Patches said and nodded, "He's … he's the guy that… uh… that got lucky in the clinic with that ranger… woman…yeah I know him… he's… he's cool."

"What?" Renée almost barked. Jealousy hit her like a sharp steak, harder than she even realized.

"We can… we can go do that too… it's a great uh idea."

She sighed with a growl of irritation. "No thanks. Now get away."

Patched shrugged and wandered off as Renée rolled her green eyes. Just as the drunken ghoul moved out of view a man standing at the far end of the lobby caught her eye. He was smiling and speaking with that ghoul in the janitor outfit; Winthrop or something, she really didn't remember. He was clad in black metal armor, the silvery material glimmering in the firelight. He looked like a warrior knight. Renée felt her breath be stolen, her heart skip a beat; it was him. It was Cas.

He must have just arrived; she thought and began to walk toward the entrance. Her body felt stiff, yet shaky. "Thanks," Cas said to Winthrop with a grin. "It was Hell."

Winthrop chuckled in a ghoulish way and clapped him on the shoulder, grateful.

"Cas!" he heard his name being called and glanced to his right. "You're back!"

Renée came at him fast and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, surprising him. "Oh, Renée…" he laughed and caught her.

"I'll leave ya now, thanks again, smoothskin." Winthrop said with a wink and Cas nodded to him.

Renée hugged him tight, melting into his form, her cheek pressed to his. Cas smiled with delight and held her with arms wrapped around her middle. Her feet were nearly an entire foot above the ground. "Didn't think you'd miss me that much." He said and she could hear the happiness in his voice.

Renée froze then wriggled in his grasp telling him to put her down with the movement. She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, gazing up at him. "Well, you know, just because I thought you were dead or something… um and I'm glad, I guess, that you're not." She smugly arched an eyebrow and slapped his arm, "And besides that, I didn't even notice you were gone most of the time."

"Right." Cas replied sarcastically with calm blue eyes down on her like two beautiful skies.

"Did every thing go well out there?" she asked, falsely unaware and with pushed indifference. "You look like shit."

Castiel nodded and rolled his metal-plated shoulders. "Yeah, and I didn't die so…" he laughed.

Renée rolled her eyes apathetically, yet with an overjoyed smirk on her ruby lips. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Yeah, yeah, thank you captain obvious."

"Of course I've seen the Mall before, Casanova," Renée was saying as the pair approached the Washington Monument, the Brotherhood knights still like statues, their metal bodies pale in the moonlight.

"You haven't seen it like this." Cas responded and punched in a code on the terminal outside the barricade surrounding the colossal monument.

Renée kept her mouth shut until they were inside the elevator. Perhaps, he thought it was odd that she wasn't questioning his clearance or making snide remarks along the way, yet he never spoke.

As the rattling elevator was yanked up toward the tip of the structure, the clear night sky immerged through the fallen away pieces on the monument. Renée stared over at him as they were pulled skyward. It was difficult not to look to him now after all she knew.

Cas felt her eyes on him and glanced over at her through the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked with a smirk.

Renée shrugged with a light grin and looked away for a moment. The moonlight painted them in cool blue for seconds at a time. She couldn't help herself and stared up at him again, hazel eyes like spears.

"What?" he questioned with a light frown now.

"Nothing." She answered and brought her green gaze away from him again as the doors opened.

Renée followed him through the door and studied the internal structure pessimistically. The tall beige walls were broken and crumbling. A light warm breeze that smelt of metal and earth swept through the stone openings and ruffled her hair. A small lone radio sat atop a control consol with a broadcasting tower dish bolted into the external wall of the monument. The low soft music from the relay escaped through the walls like a voice back in time.

Renée pursed her lips as Cas smiled at the dish, hands on his hips, admiring it. "It looks like shit," she said and he turned to her, "What's so great about it up here anyhow? It's all broken and ugly."

Castiel snickered. "You're not looking in the right place." He responded and took her hand.

Renée allowed him to lead her around the square room, the walls incasing the elevator divided the space narrowly. A small folding table and weathered mattress were positioned against one wall to her right. She smiled at the mattress. An old checkerboard, scratched and worn, was laid upon the green table. He let go of her hand once they were on the eastern side of the monument. Cas leaned against the open stone as the sun was just beginning to rise.

Renée looked to him for a moment; he seemed calm and transfixed by the dawning glow. She came to his side and gazed out at the ruins of the world. Far across the glassy water of the reflecting pool stood the Lincoln Memorial in all its fallen and battered beauty. The shadow of the sun created a halo around the stone and began to bleed over the streets. The colors of dawn painted vibrant living hues across the wide untamed sky. The buildings were alight with morning shade. In all its destruction the city appeared divine, just like he said it would.

The medic smiled and rested her elbow on the ledge. "You were right," she said from the silence between them and Cas looked to her, "It is beautiful. Maybe not exactly the kind of beauty you'd think of." She said to him as their eyes met, mimicking how he once explained it. Her voice was soft.

Castiel smiled and nudged her arm as he gazed out again, the morning light painting him in red. "Yeah, it is." He agreed. He remembered aiding the runaway slaves that year as they now inhabited the memorial due to his support and compassion.

They both were silent for a few moments more, admiring the dawn. Renée ran her fingers through her sunlit hair and decided to inform him of her thoughts and notions. She gazed up at him, her palm against her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked delicately and Cas looked down to her.

Castiel frowned slightly; his blue eyes almost seemed violet in the radiance of daybreak. "Didn't tell you what?"

Renée stared up at him for the longest time, her eyes big and intense. He felt them sear into his brain. She knows, he realized as his heart leapt up into his throat. She shook her head and finally broke the gaze. "I'm an idiot not to put the pieces together."

"Renée…" he tried to intervene, understanding that his secrecy had upset her, but she cut him off.

"All this time, through everything, and you still couldn't tell me?" she said almost to herself as she stared out into the ruins. "You don't trust me… and I wouldn't trust me either." She snickered, yet he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I do trust you… it's just…" He attempted to explain, but she turned to him with a frown.

"It's just what, Cas?" she retorted, voice like bitter silk.

Castiel took in a breath and chomped on his lip. "I was afraid, alright…"

Renée only furrowed her brow more so, voice louder now. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of you." He replied immediately and regretted it, "I mean I was afraid that you might see me different or treat me differently than you did." He admitted as his features expressed defeat to her.

Renée smirked then lightened up. "I treated you like shit, Cas and I shouldn't have… after all that you've done for me and for…"

He cut her off now and touched her arm. "I don't care. I wanted you to treat me like that…"

"Like shit?" she laughed.

"No, like a person." He said real soft and Renée stared at him now with clear and vivid admiration.

She smiled prettily and cocked her head at him. "Don't take this the wrong way," she began, "But… you are a very beautiful man, Castiel."

His features lit up with appreciation and perhaps adoration. "You're not so bad yourself." He said with a laugh.

Renée continued to grin for a moment then that beautiful smile faded and she looked away from him. "Yes, I am." She said and brushed past him to lean against the table and stare at the sunrise behind him. The blue dawning light almost appeared to give him white wings.

Cas frowned and came to her. "What do you mean?" he asked kindly and touched her forearm with his knuckles affectionately. "I think you're pretty cool." He laughed lightly.

She didn't smile back and shook her head slightly. He could see the sadness in her honeyed eyes. "Just take me back to the museum," she said and stood up straight to head for the elevator doors, "We should drive to RivetCity today and … and then you'll finally be rid of me."

Castiel furrowed his brow and went after her. "You don't like it up here?" he asked with such sweetness she had to turn and look to him.

"No, I do," she said appreciatively and touched his arm, "It's really wonderful, Cas, but…" she licked her lips and frowned, "Look, you're very sweet, probably the nicest guy or wastelander that I've ever met, but … I'm not so nice and I don't want to hurt you, Cas, you don't deserve that. So, whatever _this_ is between us, I want it to stay a business deal … like we decided." She explained as felt the sting of his blue eyes on her and hated the hurt in his expression. "Besides, when I just stand next to you I feel… like I couldn't even compare or that I'm not worthy enough to even talk to you…"

Cas shook his head and grabbed her hand. "No, no, see I never wanted you to feel that way," he said quickly and she stared over at the radio, "And you shouldn't really, I mean, well…"

Renée took her hand out of his and strode past him. "Just take me home, Cas."

Yet, before she could really escape from his grasp, he caught her wrist. Her arm was extended between them as she pivoted her body to gaze back to the man that made her feel like she belonged. He had caught arm her exactly how she had held him before he left for battle. Renée looked down to her petite wrist with his long masculine fingers curling around it. In that moment the radio relay switched to a different track and a new song emanated from the strong signal. _I'm crazy_, the long departed vocalist sang, _crazy for feelin' so lonely_.

Both recognized the tune. Cas pulled her, by the hand, back to where she once stood. Renée had a look of fear about her as she was pulled toward him. She put her hands on the metal of his chest, the surface cool, tough and caressed by bullets. Cas touched her cheek affectionately with his fingertips, admiring the beauty in her soft, feminine features.

Renée now smiled lightly with sadness and brought her hand up to touch his face. There was something in the way she moved, as she gently touched him, that had the power to make him fall for her. She ran her thumb from his bottom lip to down his goatee, her index finder beneath his chin.

He curved his shoulders and bent forward somewhat to be at her level. He wanted to kiss her, yet she withdrew from him at first. In a moment Renée lifted her head up to him and allowed him to kiss her. She grasped his arm then brought her hands up to his jaw. The kissing was soft at first then more passionate, stronger. As Cas kissed her ruby lips, hands at her face, Renée unlatched his shoulder armor. She shoved the heavy shoulder pads off him as they fell to the stone floor with a loud metallic clash, the chest plate fell with it at their feet. She giggled to the sound between kisses then found the zipper on his chest.

Castiel felt her pull the zipper at his collar down to his hips as he excitedly kissed her soft neck. He withdrew slightly as she ran her hands beneath the black suit. She gazed up to him and he recognized the lustful beauty in her eyes; the woman from his dreams. Cas rolled his broad shoulders to help slip himself out of the armor. Renée then ran her fingertips over his bare chest, acknowledging the scars from battle wounds. Cas leaned forward again to kiss her, her lips soft and full.

Renée stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She felt him take her by the waist then lift her effortlessly. With legs locked around his middle, Renée allowed him to lay her down on the mattress. The fabric was cool and surprisingly comfortable against her back. Renée could hear his thrilled heavy breathing, his movements similar to those back in Megaton, yet this time she had a plan. She wanted him. He pushed back to lean on his palms above her as she unlaced the front of her shirt.

Cas watched her with fear and desire. He wanted her more than anything. He pulled at the lace to loosen it and she grinned to the force at which he pulled at her. Renée slipped her shirt off and threw it over her head then sat up slightly to unhook her black bra. She threw that too as Cas immediately brought his attention to her breasts. She realized that she was beginning to become very excited now as he teased her with his lips on her skin. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and soon he was pulling at her pants. She unbuckled his belt as he groaned and managed to drag her pants down and off her hips. Renée, now also breathy heavily, had already kicked off her shoes and pushed her brown pants down more so. She laughed as he threw them over his shoulder.

He knew making love to her would drive him crazy. Her body was soft, thin, and smooth against his skin. He struggled to kick off his own boots as Renée laughed and pushed down his pants. He thought, fuck it, and decided to leave them on, his black pants down just enough, he couldn't get the leg armor off quick anyway. Renée pulled at him as he froze for a moment.

"What?" she asked, naked and lovely beneath him, "What's wrong?" her voice was demanding yet soft.

Cas realized that if he did this he would be wholly and fervently in love with her. "Nothing." He whispered back and made his choice.

Renée gasped as he entered her. She smiled and clung tight to his torso, enjoying the feel of his warm muscular body move on her. He instantaneously moaned and pushed from the floor with his booted feet. She was overjoyed with his strength and size.

Soon the two were losing themselves in passionate bliss. Renée moaned louder as he pushed harder, quicker with every heated thrust. Cas was nearly whimpering by that time, clinging to her with fever in his mind. He couldn't believe he was making love to her. He discontinued questioning himself as she ran her lips over his shoulder, arching against him, their abdomens touching. She was driving him insane. He was so aroused that it seemed a woman's touch was never was so wonderful, never was so extreme than hers. Renée could hardly breathe, her mind swimming with nothing but pleasure, her body hot and electric. He was a damn good lover.

"Oh, Cas…" he heard her sigh as she clung to him.

Her cries of pleasure morphed with his and she quickly wondered if the soldiers below could hear them. Renée enjoyed his wound up groans and his frantic touch. He didn't want to lose control too quickly, yet felt himself drifting into ecstasy. She raised her legs and moved with him, their bodies in sync. He ran a hand up her thigh as she moaned into his kiss. She pulled and clawed at his arms and back, but not too roughly. Renée bit his lip then battled with his tongue. She had never felt such excitement through a kiss before in her life.

For the perhaps fourth time she arched her back as she came, each orgasm more potent then the last. Her entire body throbbed with fantastic ache, her ears ringing. She screamed as he now was tumbling over that threshold, her cries satisfying sounding to him. Cas lost the ability to breathe. The control of his body had gone astray and he didn't care. He cried out and held her tighter, the strong orgasm rattling through him like a typhoon of paradise.

Renée could only gasp and hold onto his form as he came. She, captivated, watched his facial expression as she dug her fingernails into his biceps. At first he seemed to be in pain then his mouth fell open and he squeezed his eyes shut as he let his head droop, his shoulders shaking. Castiel uncontrollably convulsed then fell. Out of breath with a deafening pulse, he rested his forehead on the mattress. He could feel her chest rise and fall quickly with his. "Oh my God…" he heard her say then laugh with contentment. She ran her fingers through his hair. "That was … so great…"

Castiel smiled and kissed her warm skin. He couldn't speak, but laughed with her. He brushed his lips against her shoulder before losing consciousness. For her, she got to have a wonderful taste of heavenly rush and for him, he achieved in the act of falling head over heels in love; crazy love.


End file.
